The Moon's Warrior
by Terry Person
Summary: Asha is a gladiatrix who has no memory of her past. Her adventure begins when she is chosen to be the main event... That's when the Paladins save her. Her life will never be the same from this point on. Follow Asha as she strives to find her past and maybe... a love interest. (Btw: This is my first FanFiction)(Asha is my OC)(Rated T to be safe but it isn't that bad)
1. The Gladiatrix

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and the OC**_

The first thing I remember is when I woke up on Master Bradwr's Galra ship. That was when I was ten. Everything before then is empty, but there is one thing I do remember: A strong feeling of untrust. I don't know what caused that feeling, yet it's ever present. I do know this, Master Bradwr kidnapped me and decided to turn me into his little plaything… A gladiatrix.

A gladiatrix is a female warrior who fights to the death. I was just unlucky enough to get chosen. For now, I'll just wait for the day I can be free.

"Everyone report to the training arena. Everyone report to the training arena," the intercom announced. I had just finished polishing one of my knives when that was announced. Tucking it away I got up and walked down the black hallways void of anything happy.

"Asha!" I didn't flinch as Jason came up to me.

"Do you know why you have to go to the arena early?" Jason asked out of breath.

"No, but I have a feeling that you're going to tell me."

"Prince Heth of Dinari is here to choose some gladiators for tonight's fight! Master Bradwr said that everyone is to practice their hardest for him."

"Ha! If he thinks that'll I practice hard to impress some pampered brat then he's out of his mind."

"I tried to tell him that… but you know Master Bradwr."  
I entered the training arena with Jason and simply looked around. All the gladiators and gladiatrices were practicing vehemently. I gazed over and saw Sierra destroying everyone that challenged her. _She's gotten pretty good these past few years. If she doesn't get picked for tonight's battle I'll be surprised._ A knife flew towards me so I stepped to the side and caught it. I knew who threw it because half a second later they had a gnash in their arm.

"Ash, take it easy on the newbies ok?" Jason said with a sly grin.

"Well, he threw the knife at me so he asked for it," I growled under my breath.

"True. You going to practice or just dodge missiles?"

"Dodge. I don't feel like whippin' these kids' butts today."

"And that is exactly what you always do," Jason looked at me and smiled.

One of the new gladiatrices charged at me with a dull galra blade. She was clumsy so I easily tripped her then slammed my elbow into her back.

"Always have a steady footing if you don't want to fall," was all I said to her.

I looked up into the stand where Master Bradwr sat and saw another figure standing beside him. _The must be the "royal prince" Heth._ I watched the figure silently for a moment and then saw his head turn and face me. My eyes didn't change so I knew I wasn't looking into his eyes…

"Do you want me to stay here and watch you beat up grown men or do you want me to wait outside?" Jason looked sidelong at me.

"I'd rather you stay to keep me company but it's up to you," I replied expressionless.

"Then I better stay," Jason said with a laugh.

"Why do you laugh so often?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your family was killed and yet you still laugh and be happy. It doesn't make sense to me."

"Well, I miss then with all my heart but I can't change the fact that they're dead. I can either accept it or continue to be sad about it. I still cry for them sometimes but I'll be happy because that's what my mom would want."

"Oh…"

"How come I rarely see you smile?"

"I smile a lot actually."

"An actual smile. I'm not asking about the fake evil smiles that conclude your death."

"That's how you think I smile?"  
"You're doing it right now!"

I had to give a little laugh with that remark.

"Now answer the question!" Jason exclaimed.

"Fine, I don't smile because I don't have any reason to smile. I know nothing about my family and I'm stuck as a gladiator. What do I have to be happy about?"

"Handsome guard friend like me," Jason smiled proudly.

"Friend? You haven't explained that earthly term to me yet Jason."  
"I haven't? Well, a friend is someone who will be with you and support you. A friend sometimes can cheer you up on sad days. It just depends on the kind of friend you have."

"So you are a friend?"  
"I say that I am. Did you know we also have something called a best friend?"

"Is there a difference?" I asked unamused.

"Yes! A best friend will stick with you till the very end. They are always there for you and will sacrifice their lives to protect their best friend."  
"Really? So… you are not my friend. You are my best friend?"

Jason looked at me and gasped.

"What?" I said uncertainty.

"I've waited four years for this day! I officially have a best friend!"

"Hooray?"

"You're useless Asha," Jason glared at me.

"I know. Guess what? You're powerless," I truly smiled at him this time.

"I know. Look, Master Bradwr and Prince Heth are leaving the stand thingy-ma-bob."

"You weren't lying when you told me you had no idea what that was called."

Jason looked at me and shrugged.

"Attention all Gladiators. Master Bradwr and Prince Heth of Dinari will soon be choosing the champions for tonight. Meet in the center now!" The intercom screeched at us.

I walked over to the center. Someone walked behind me and I heard the silent hiss of a sword blade. Spinning around I used the heel of my hand and caught the boy directly in the collarbone. He flew halfway across the arena and landed with a satisfying thud. The sound of the entry doors stole my attention. Two figures emerged from the shadows of the big doors. Everyone instantly dropped to their knees, except me.

The prince had dark brown hair and was wearing a training uniform native to Dinari. He looked at me and scowled. He then turned at pointed to Sierra.

"You. Was is your name little girl?" He said with fake decency.

"Sierra, sire," Sierra said quietly.

"You will be competing in my main event tonight. If you win you won't be disappointed," He gave the fakest smile to Sierra while she just beamed. Then the prince turned and glared at me. He swiftly walked up to me with a snarl.

"You are not on your knees. Care to tell me why?" He looked at me with eyes of evil.

"If you want to know then I guess I'll tell you," I snarled.

"Then tell me."

"You are not my ruler. You are not my master. You are nothing but a spoiled brat who thinks that he owns the world. You haven't gained my respect. You cease to frighten me. And above all you treat me like some low life when in reality I could snap your neck in half a second. If I were you I wouldn't insult someone like me," I said in a low voice.

His eyes blazed and his fists clenched and unclenched. He started breathing heavier and his face turned red.

"Did I hurt your feelings? That's so sad. I really should feel bad for you but… I don't," I gave him my fake smile. He glared and then shot out his fist to punch me. I caught his wrist.

"Sorry to disappoint you and I'm going to give you a pointer for the future. When you punch someone make sure to swing faster and harder or else they're going to do this," I smiled gleefully as I increased pressure on his wrist. I felt the bones in his wrist crunch together when I applied pressure. Then I snapped his wrist backwards and let go. His face was contorted with pain while his eyes only showed anger. He slowly stood up tenderly holding his wrist.

"I want you to fight in the main event tonight. I'll see you then little girl."

With that he turned and swiftly walked away. I glared at him as walked through the doors and into Master Bradwr's black halls.

"Ok everyone, Master Bradwr is feeling happy today so do whatever," The intercom croaked. I was surprised at that since I did just break Master Bradwr's "honorable" guest's wrist. I turned around looking for Jason when another guard approached me.

"Asha, I am Captain Mornii and Master Bradwr has requested that you follow me," This Galra looked around middle aged and wore the emblem of a Captain.

"That depends Mornii. Where are we going," I said with a hint of disdain.

"I've been ordered to explain on the way."

"I don't have a choice do I."

He didn't respond to my remark. He turned around and started walking away. I followed him and it wasn't until we entered the hall did he tell me where I was going.

"Master Bradwr lets his champions choose their weapons when he has a special guest present. I am taking you to the weapon shed so that Master is pleased. Once there you can choose whatever weapon you want. When you finish you are to return to your room until further notice," Mornii said gruffly.

We walked down the halls and he lead me to this enormous room full of all kinds of weapons. I walked in wondering what weapons I should use tonight. Then I noticed the other person in the room.

"You excited for the main event?" It was Sierra.

"No, why should I? The main event is to the death," I said quietly.

"Oh, well then, I guess you're the one who's going to die tonight," Sierra replied unsteadily.

"Good luck Sierra. If I have my way, no one will die in tonight's main event."

Sierra didn't know how to reply to that. Instead she just turned and started picking through the digital weapons. I thought about picking one of those but realized that those weapons could get hacked. I walked over to the old weapons. I started with the chains and grabbed a 40 ft long, dull chain that looked the most durable. Throwing the looped chains onto my shoulders I started looking at the swords.

"Asha? I know this might sound weird but… Can I ask you a question?" Sierra said softly across the room.

"What do you need," was all I said.

"Can I have a tip before the main event? I know you don't want to teach me but… I'm quite nervous."

"When you walk onto the battlefield, do not look scared. Look your opponent in the eyes with courage. Depending on who your opponent is it could either make then nervous or show them that you are not afraid of them. In doing this you gain a strange confidence that helps only you. That is all I'm going to tell you."

"Thank you Asha."

Sierra quickly left the room without a second glance. _Tonight, either we both live or else I'll let her kill me._ Turning my attention back to the swords I eyed them carefully. I turned and started to reach for a Balermian broadsword when something glinted and caught my eye. I stopped and curiously looked where I saw the glint. There was an old rustic handle sitting in a scabbard. I reached forward and carefully grabbed it. _For looking so old this scabbard is in pretty good condition._ I pulled the medium sized sword out. It was covered in rust. _Most of the rust is flaking… I probably could scrape off most of that rust._ I slid the slightly curved sword back into its scabbard with a silent hiss. I was about to put it back when something told me to keep it. It was an instinct that was too intense not to follow.

I walked out of the weapon shed with a rusty sword tied to my waist and 40 ft of chain sitting on my shoulders. _Tonight I'm going to show that brat what a gladiatrix can do._ With these thoughts I walked back to my room.

 **AN: (This is my first Fanfiction so I apologize beforehand. Also, I am just starting Voltron so I don't know everything yet. This is an AU. I apologize… again… if I have any mary/gary sues and/or have some OOC so… bear with me. I also am an irregular updater. IMPORTANT: I have added an original character into my fanfiction and this is her life. ENJOY! :)**


	2. The Main Event

_**AN: (I was extremely excited to write this chapter so I hope you enjoy! If I'm doing something wrong [punctuation, grammar, etc] I would appreciate any pointers. Sorry this chapter is so long… Important note: The dashed lines [A.K.A. -] mean that I'm switching perspectives. Since this is a Voltron FanFic, this is the chapter that the paladins and Alteans are introduced. I already told you there might be M/G Sues and/or OOC so… I apologize for this for my entire FanFic. Enjoy!)**_

I was sitting on my bed trying to scrape some of the rust off when I heard a familiar knock.

Knock, knock, knockity, knock.

I got up and opened the door.

"So, what did you choose?" Jason asked.

"Sit down and I'll show you," I replied nonchalantly.

We sat down in the hall next to each other. I showed Jason the chain and then the sword.

"You chose a sword that looks like its been sitting in the rain for the past 20 years," Jason said decisively.

"I don't know why. It almost seemed like it called to me… Don't laugh or else I'll bash your face in Jason."

Too late, Jason was already laughing so I just kept chipping off the rust. Time went by as we talked about random stuff. I had gotten a lot of the rust off Captain Mornii came back.

"Asha, the main event will be starting soon. Quickly grab what you need and follow me."

I got up and went into my room. Under my pillow I pulled out a black piece of cloth. I hope I don't need to use this. I tied the cloth onto my ankle where it wouldn't get caught on anything. Coming back out into the hallway I saw Mornii and Jason waiting for me. Mornii saw me and then started walking away.

"Want to see something cool Jason?" I asked suspiciously.

"If it involves your magic then yes," He smiled goofily.

I shrugged my chain off of my shoulder and wrapped some of it around my waist. A single tendril of silver magic appeared from my hand and touched the chains. The chains then spun around my waist and shrunk to look like a chain belt.

"Wow, you're getting pretty good at that Ash," Jason said amazed.

"I know, that's why I do it!" I replied.

Captain Mornii had stopped walking and pressed a button to open black doors.

"You are to enter here and wait for when the other doors open. That is when the event will start. Jason, do you have any last words?" Mornii asked.

"No not really… Wait! Asha you better win or else," Jason looked at me sternly.

"Ok, see you later Jason."

With that the black doors closed. _I am not looking forward to this._

* * *

"All right paladins. I have gotten you tickets to Bradwr's gladiator fight tonight," Princess Allura addressed the Five Paladins of Voltron.

"A gladiator fight? Allura those aren't fun to watch," Shiro said warningly.

"Yes, I know but one of the gladiators knows more about Voltron than me. The thing is I don't know which one it is. So I'm sending you to watch the show and find this person," Allura said triumphantly.

"How will we know who they are," Keith asked.

"I'll tell you. They have a special energy that's different than anything we're used to. Shiro, this is a communicator that I'll use to talk to you. This will also allow me and Coran to pick up the vibrations in the air," Allura said as she handed Shiro the earpiece.

"Once we find them tonight you Paladins are going to sneak aboard the ship and locate this mysterious person," Coran laughed.

"You guys make no sense at all. You know that right?" Lance said flatly.

"Just go to find this person," Allura exasperated.

* * *

The doors started to creak open so I walked forwards. Sierra was standing on the other side of the arena when she saw me. I walked into the bright lights of the arena. _There's no turning back now. Do your best Sierra if you want to impress the brat of a prince._ I stood walked with confidence to the center.

"The young girl is Sierra! Twelve years old and she's a beauty. On the other side is Asha. Seventeen and nothing in comparison," The intercom screeched loudly. The crowd went wild with the news of two young girls battling.

"Gladiatrices… Fight!" This time the voice was Master Bradwr's.

Sierra activated her black sword and charged. Stepping aside when she got to me I smashed my elbow between her shoulder blades.

"You must be faster than that missy," I hissed.

She turned around and slashed her sword towards me. I caught to flat side with my arm. We continued like this for a few minutes, her slashing me dodging or catching the blade. I was extremely bored so I pulled out my sword and gnashed her arm. Her eyes flared as she looked at the red blood dripping down her arm. She lunged so I parried.

"You have no respect for your superiors Sierra. You will get nowhere in life if you have an attitude like that," I snarled under my breath.

"I don't need respect to beat you," She growled back.

"You haven't left a scratch on me though."

"I know that you can't kill me, it is against your personality."

"What says that you can kill me?"

That stumped her. Her footing slipped so I knocked her down. I knocked her down to the ground and said, "We are done."

Sierra sat there stunned, she didn't know what to do. I bent over and untied the black strip of cloth from my ankle. I raised it in the air and swung it around.

"I, Gladiatrix Asha, vote to end this battle. Sierra shall be named to winner with full honors… I call on the audience to support me," My voice carried across the crowd.

* * *

"Hunk! Scoot over!" Pidge exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" Hunk said.

"Knock it off you two," Shiro said sternly.

"And I have to sit next to you," Lance said decisively.

"Shut up Lance," Keith growled.

The five sat down and waited for the fight to begin. When the announcer said the ages they all were surprised.

"Twelve and seventeen?" Pidge whispered to Shiro.

"Pidge, you're 15 and a paladin so..," Shiro whispered back.

"True."

They watched with interest as the two girls battled each other. When the older girl knocked the other down they were extremely excited.

"Don't kill her..," Shiro breathed.

Keith look at Shiro with a puzzled look.

"This is the part where the superior gladiator kills the other and claims victory," Shiro explained.

"Then why is she untying the black cloth from her ankle," Keith asked suspiciously.

Shiro looked back surprised and saw what Keith meant.

"Hey," Lance whispered to the Keloon beside him, "What is she doing?"

"The older one is going to enforce the Black Treaty," He responded.

"The what?" Lance questioned.

"The Black Treaty. A gladiator can wave a piece of black cloth to ask for the battle to be over. If they do this they have to give something or grant something to their opponent. When they ask the audience to support them they need five people to vouch for them."

"What are you going to do?"

"I want to see the older girl demolish the little one."

"Oh," Lance said quietly.

The paladins watched in suspense waiting to see what would happen. That's when a loud clear voice carried across the crowd.

"I, Gladiatrix Asha, vote to end this battle. Sierra shall be named to winner with full honors… I call on the audience to support me." It was the older girl who was talking.

Lance jumped up, "I will support her." The crowd gasped.

"Guys, if you want them both to live four more people have to stand to support her," Lance hissed at them.

Pidge and Hunk instantly stood proclaiming the words. Keith stood and said the same thing after a moment of thought. Shiro sat and looked down at the gladiatrix in the arena. _I need one more vote to live…_ He blinked. Whose voice did he just hear?

Shiro stood up and declared, "I am the last needed vote. Grant this gladiatrix her wish." With that he sat down again. The other paladins followed suit.

"It is decided. Gladiatrix Sierra has won with full honors. We will now be entertained by a side event. Gladiatrix Asha will stay in the arena for your enjoyment." Master Bradwr's voice cracked on the intercom. The crowd cheered. Keith looked at Shiro questionally. Shiro just shook his head.

* * *

I stood holding my sword. The treaty was accepted so I dropped the cloth. It was of no use to me now. The black doors under Master Bradwr's stand silently slid open. I knew who it was before the light revealed my opponent.

"Gladiatrix Asha will be versing Prince Heth of Dinari! Who will win? A prince with real training or a simple gladiator? Sit back and relax for we are about to find out," The intercom screeched. Prince Heth strood out into the arena. The crowd went wild. I stole a glance at the five who voted for me. The one wearing blue leaned over to the one in black. I couldn't tell what the blue one said.

* * *

"Side event?" Lance questioned Shiro.

"The main event is just to bring people here and pronounce a winner. Side events after the main event normally include someone military trained. As you can see that's exactly what this guys did… To the extreme," Shiro explained with malice.

"Can't the Gladiatrix do the Black Treaty again?" Keith asked.

"Not if I'm correct. Once you use that piece of cloth, you can't use it again," Shiro sighed.

"So, Asha is going to die?" Hunk said irritated.

"Unless she's better at fighting than him, yes she might die." Shiro waited intently to see what would happen. None of the other paladins spoke, they just watched in interest.

* * *

Prince Heth glared at me while entering the arena. He was holding a whip in one hand and a lime green, digital sword in the other. I switched my sword to my dominant hand.

"Fighters ready! And, fight!" Someone screamed on the intercom.

"Prepared to die little girl?" Heth snarled as he slowly advanced on me. I stood my ground ready for any attach he decided to use.

"Sorry, I'm not going to die today," I said with menace dripping in my voice.

"But you're a gladiatrix. You've been murdering people since you got here."

"No, I haven't killed anybody. I don't plan to do so for entertainment either."

"That's not going to stop me child." He took the whip and whipped it towards me. I dropped to the ground as the whip sailed above me. _With his long range I need to get closer or get that thing away from him._ He reared back his arm and swung towards me again. With a flash of my sword I slashed his whip. Because of the interfering forces his whip fell to the ground. Before he could slash it back I grabbed it with my left hand. Jerking the whip it flew out of his hands into the crowd.

"Why you..!" He screamed and started running towards me. I firmly grabbed the edge of my chain and flung it off of my waist. It caught the Prince in the shoulder. He hit the ground as I flicked my chain back towards me.

He got up slowly holding his shoulder. I felt a stir in the air before I saw it. Black tendrils of magic emerged from his hand and swirled around his shoulder.

"Surprised you didn't I?" He laughed mirthlessly. He rushed towards me again but this time I was slow. By the time I swung my arm he was close enough to grab my chain. He tried to jerk it but I stood firm. I dropped the chain and unsheathed my sword. _Death will befall me if I don't fight._ Our swords clashed, digital versus rust. Fighting one on one with Heth was hard, he was officially trained while I was self-taught.

We fained and faded into one another. Stabbed, slashed, parried, counterattacked, and blocked. Prince and Gladiatrix were locked in a combat that neither wanted to lose.

I had avoided his eyes knowing what he would see. But now… I needed try a new tack. I looked up and stared straight into the enemy's eyes. They were light brown until our eyes met. I watched as the brown turned into the blackest black known. There was a sense of evil in him. I felt my eyes changed from the bright blue that they are.

"Silver eyes. I thought something seemed a little off with you," Heth sneered.

"You have black, what do you say to that," I replied back. We stood there swords locked, glaring.

"I have waited this long to find you Silver eyes. Now I have to kill you," The Prince said coldly. I said nothing just stood ready to make my move.

"You are alone, the last in fact. You have no one to run to. You are a worthless wretch whose only purpose is entertainment. You are a murderer. You have nothing," Heth growled full of hatred. No one had ever said this to me. This was my greatest fear only uttered in my dreams.

I lost control of my sword. We were putting lots of pressure on both sides so it flew 30 ft away. The only thing I could hear was my heart pounding, drowning out all sound. His sword glowed as he sliced it across my face. He had down something else when the sword traveled down from my right temple to my opposite cheek. I was too distracted to realize it. I felt the hot, sticky blood start sliding down my face. He brought his arm back and stabbed my left side.

I fell to the ground holding my side, on my knees. My left arm was in front of me as I kneeled there. Prince Heth raised his sword ready to strike the killing blow.

 _I am worthless. I don't have any one. What purpose do I have to live? I am no one. I'm going to die, alone, for someone's entertainment…_

* * *

"What's happening? Why is she just sitting there? She can take this guy out," Hunk cried out in dismay.

"She can't die! She was doing so well! What happened?" Pidge exclaimed.

"Get up Asha get up," Lance muttered to himself. Keith sat there watching… Waiting.

"Shiro why is she just sitting there," Hunk whispered loudly.

"This Prince guy found her weak point. Unless she snaps out of her trance..," Shiro didn't have to finish what everyone knew. Pidge looked at the gladiatrix bleeding in the sand. She stood and cupped her hands around her mouth.

* * *

"Asha! Get up!" I heard faintly. Something flashed in my mind. A memory of a little boy.

" _Asha, you need to get up. If you don't you're going to die. Live to protect the ones you love,_ " The boy stared at me blood dripping from his mouth and cheek.

" _Please… I don't want you to die._ " My mind snapped back to the present. Prince Heth was bringing his sword down to kill when I used my magic. A thick silver shield appeared around my body in a dome. Heth's sword hit it and he was sent flying.

I stood up carefully. I sent silver tendrils to heal my side enough to stop the bleeding. I was about to reach for my chain when I felt something tuf at my magic. Looking over I saw a symbol glowing on the hilt of my sword. I let a little magic flow and the sword went flying to my hand. As soon as I came into contact with cool metal magic swirled around it. The rust disappeared and Heth watched in wonder and fear.

Heth stood and charged at me. I sidestepped and slashed his back. Screaming in agony he whirled to face me. I smacked his sword and it exploded from the impact. Before he could react I whipped the tip of my sword across his chest. Prince Heth fell to the ground holding his chest wound. No one spoke, the crowd was hushed and waiting. Tension filled the air.

"I am Gladiatrix Asha," I spoke with a loud voice, "This battle is over." Silence.

"Asha has won," Master Bradwr's voice feebly said on the intercom. The crowd cheered. My side still hurt and blood dripped down my face. Two guards walked up to me eyes downcast.

"Please come with us Gladiatrix," The first one said quietly. I followed with a bad feeling.

* * *

"Shiro, that's the person we're looking for. The one that's walking away, not the one sitting in the middle," Princess Allura said through the earpiece. The paladins sat stunned. They all started cheering after a moment. Shiro sat contemplating.


	3. The Rescue (AKA Kidnapping)

_**AN: (I hope you like this so far! I've been really excited to finish the beginning chapters. I still excited with these first few chapters so enjoy! Btw, I might accidently do OOCs in this chapter… And all the chapters after this. Please take note, I'm trying my hardest to keep personalities the same so it shouldn't be too bad. And if I do I would love suggestions on what I can do to keep their personalities in order. Thanks for reading!)**_

The two guards led me down the winding halls. We entered into this room where multiple shackles hung on a wall.

"What do you need," a big burly man said gruffly.

"Master Bradwr wants you to know that no one can endure 1,000 lashes," one of the guards said. _I knew Master Bradwr was going to do something._ The burly man looked at me and sighed.

"Are you sure? She's so young…"

"Master Bradwr gave us the orders directly. We only came to deliver her to you," the second guard spoke. The two walked away swiftly, leaving me with this man.

"It will be easier if you don't resist. There's nothing neither of us can do to against the Master's wishes. Please put your wrists up so I can shackle them..," the man looked at me with sad eyes as I silently walked over to the wall. He shackled my wrists and my ankles. Turning he grabbed his whip. Closing my eyes I waited for

I flinched as the first stroke tore across my back. _I can tolerate this for a while, maybe._ Then the lashes got faster and deeper. Each time I felt it cut threw my skin like an awkward knife. Blood dripped down my severed back as more and more slashes were made. Each lash hurt worse than the last as tears welled in my eyes. I lost count somewhere around 50. I was unconscious by 100.

By the time he finished my back looked raw. You could see muscle torn up with dried and fresh blood. He unshackled my wrists, sore from holding my weight, then my ankles. Throwing my over his shoulder he took me back to my room. He laid me down facing the wall. My back was facing the door little streams of blood still ran. Pulling the covers over me he left with a sigh of disgust.

* * *

"This is a standard Galra gladiator ship. Pidge, if you take the team in your lion, with your cloaking shield you can enter here. From there you follow these hallways to the control room where Pidge can find out where our resource is hiding. Hunk and Lance will stay in this hallway by the control room to make sure the patrols don't find us out. And hide any patrols that come close. Shiro and Keith will go get her while Pidge sends loops through the video feed. When you find her ask if she wants to join us. If she doesn't use force if you have to. Ready Paladins?" Allura had just finished explaining their plan of action.

"So we're kidnapping her?" Keith asked calmly.

"No, we're asking her to come with us first. Any more questions?" Allura asked impatiently, "Yes Hunk?"

"Uh… How are we suppose to hide the people we're taking out?" Hunk asked nervously.

"I don't know. Find a closet or hide them in the control room. No more questions. Go get our person who knows about Voltron," Allura said defiantly.

"So just go get her a come back is all we're doing?" Shiro summarized.

"Yes, now go my paladins." The five paladins left heading to the green lion. Once in Pidge left the launching bay and flew to the ship. Activating her cloaking shield she got under the ship without anyone noticing. Once inside they cautiously snuck to the control room.

"So how's everybody's life? Kidnapping hot girls and all," Lance asked quietly.

"We're not kidnapping her Lance, we're asking her to come with us. Besides that, don't you know how to be quite," Keith glared at Lance.

"Shut up, all of you," Allura said through the communicators in their helmets. They continued quietly until they got to the control room. Hunk shot the person manning the computer while Keith took out the guy guarding the door. Shiro unlocked the computer to give Pidge access while she looked for my name.

"Allura, her name isn't in the database. And nothing looks close to what the announcer called her," Pidge reported.

"Try finding all the rooms that are being used. If one looks out of order than it's probably that one," Coran said decisively.

The team watched as rooms started to be highlighted with a soft white on the purple screen. Looking at the map three hallways right next to each other were filled completely… Except one in the middle of the second hallway.

"That's where she is," Shiro pointed to the empty spot in the middle of the hallway, "Keith, lets go." Keith and Shiro started moving down the halls, hiding from patrol guards on the way. Shiro unlocked the door when they came to my room. Walking in they looked at my sleeping form.

"Gladiatrix Asha? Are you awake?" Shiro whispered loudly. No response.

"Poke her Keith," Shiro said calmly.

"Why me?" Keith whispered surprised.

"Because you're faster than me." Keith mumbled something and poked where my shoulder was.

"Hey, wake up," Keith grumbled. Still no reaction. Keith poked me rapidly and stepped back. Nothing.

"You know what always wakes Lance up?" Shiro looked at Keith quizzically.

"Throwing the covers off of him," Keith said humorously. Shiro looked at him expectantly. Keith rolled his eyes threw to covers off and gasped. My back was red and bloody, it was worse than anything Shiro had ever seen.

"Guys, we have a little problem," Keith said on the communicator.

"What is it? She refuse to come because of your mullet?" Lance's voice said.

"No, she's unconscious and badly hurt. It looks almost like she's been whipped," Shiro spoke.

"Guess we'll have to kidnap her," Pidge said.

"Keith, since you're the most agile between us I want you to carry her," Shiro told Keith. Keith gently took my shoulder and turned me onto my back. My face was covered with the dry blood from the slash across my face. Sliding his arms under me he picked me up. I grunted and started to move.

"Shh, it's ok. We're not going to hurt you," Keith said reassuringly. He straightened and turned to walk out the door.

"Since when did you someone to comfort people?" Shiro asked curiously.

Keith said nothing for a minute, just stood there.

"When I became a paladin of Voltron." Shiro nodded. They started walking out when three guards appeared around the corner.

"Halt!" one of them shouted.

"Get her to safety," Shiro muttered to Keith. Keith spun around and carefully sat me down by the opening of my door. Coming back out he had his shield and sword already at hand. Two of the guards started shooting, the other jumped behind the wall going through his pockets to find his white hankie. Shiro took out one while Keith took the other. The guard found his hankie and looked up to see a red and white blade pointing at his helmet. The guard waved the hankie a little.

"Please don't kill me. I just want to know what you're doing with Asha." The guard said full of fear. Keith looked at Shiro.

"Let him live. If he tries anything you know what to do," Allura's voice sounded in the two paladins' helmets. Keith lowered the sword and motioned for this boy to take his helmet off. The guard took it off revealing light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Shiro asked. The guard stood and stuffed the hankie in his pocket.

"I'm Jason. What are you doing with Asha," Jason asked accusingly.

"...Uh… She's hurt and might know about Voltron. That's why we need her. We tried to wake her up but she wouldn't respond," Shiro awkwardly explained.

"Let me see her please," Jason switched his gaze between the two, "Please."

"Go ahead," Shiro waved in acknowledgement. Jason nodded and jogged over to me. He put a hand on the side of my face and saw lines on my sides. He moved to my side and gently pulled me a little ways away from the wall. He saw the marks the lashes left. Shiro and Keith stood waiting.

"Where are you taking her," Jason sat looking at me.

"We're taking her to our ship," Shiro took to answering him.

"Why do you need her?"

"She knows about something called Voltron. We are two of the five paladins of Voltron. Yet, we still don't know much about the technology nor what we're supposed to do."

"Do you have a good healer on your ship?"

"We have a cryopod and infirmary."

"That will suffice. You in the red. Are you carrying her to your ship?"

Keith looked at him for a minute.

"Yes," was his simple reply.

"Promise me that you will be extremely careful with her. Promise me that you'll protect her from harm. Promise me that'll each day she'll be able to see another sunrise," Jason stared at Keith. At first Keith didn't know how to respond.

"Yes… I promise."

"Good, pick her up and I'll give you a shortcut to the control room." Jason stood and walked out of the room. Keith and Shiro were surprised with Jason's words and actions.

"Are you guys going to trust him or not?" Pidge's voice asked.

"He seems like a nice guy…" Hunk's voice murmured.

"If he doesn't lead you straight to the control room knock him out," came Coran's reply. Jason was in the hall waiting for the two to follow him. Keith squatted down and took me into his arms again. Standing up he followed Jason and Shiro.

"I don't know if you guys noticed or not but… These hallways go slightly upward from the control room. Right now we are about, give or take, twenty feet above the control room," Jason explained. He walked over to one of the walls and crouched down. He waited to a moment listening for a patrol. He then pulled out a laser and cut out one of the panels. Prying it from the wall we set it aside.

"The opening isn't very big but once in the chute you'll fit. Who wants to go first?" Jason turned at looked at the two. They looked at each other unsure.

"I'll go first since you don't fully trust me. Whoever is last needs to set the panel in front of the hole. Once that is done you'll just slide through," explained Jason. He turned back to the wall, crawling through he disappeared down the dark chute.

"I don't know if this-" Keith had started to say when they heard something in the chute.

"Guys, hurry up and slide down. We don't have forever," It was Pidge.

"Guess we have no choice," Shiro shrugged, "You go first since it would be a little awkward for you to close the panel."

Keith nodded and carefully got into the chute holding me. Sliding down he landed surrounded by the other paladins and Jason.

"So, Keith's the reassuring type?" Lance grinned wickedly.

"If you tease me about that I'm going to bash your face in," came Keith's growl. Shiro came sliding in a moment later.

"Everyone ready to leave?" asked Shiro. Yes was the overall reply.

"You can come with us if you want Jason," Shiro looked at this young guard.

"No, my suit will just work as a tracking system as soon as I leave the ship. I'll stay here and play dumb," Jason said with a willful grin.

"You sure?" came Shiro's reply.

"Yes I'm sure, it's for her safety."

"Alright, thank you for helping us Jason. Someday we'll come back and repay you."

"I'll wait for that day. For now get Asha to out of here and heal her," Jason stared at Keith, "Remember your promise. Now go, all of you. The sooner you leave the less likelihood of being caught." The paladins nodded and left. They hurried down the halls to the green lion. Once inside Pidge turned on the cloaking shield and flew away from the Galra ship.

"What promise did you make Keith?" Lance smiled mischievously.

"Jason did mention a promise. What was it Keith?" Hunk joined in.

"Normally I stay out of this but…" Pidge shrugged. Shiro looked watched with slight amusement guessing how Keith would respond. Keith pursed his lips and glared at his three friends.

"This is a topic for another day," was all he wanted to say.

"Why not right now? Nothing exciting really happened on this mission except getting her," Pidge asked.

"I mean, it's just a promise… Right?" Hunk sheepishly said.

"Come one Keith. We're all dying to know what this promise is," Lance laughed at Keith's death glare.

"I'll tell you guys another day," Keith clenched his jaw.

"But-" started Lance.

"That's enough. Keith will tell you when he feels like it," no one questioned Shiro.

"You know what it is, don't you Shiro," Pidge said quietly as she landed her lion into the docking bay. Shiro gave a little nod and the matter was dropped. Everyone scrambled out of the lion. When they got out Allura and Coran were waiting for them.

"Ah, the kidnappers are back!" exclaimed Coran. Allura opened her mouth to say something until she saw me. The blood, dried and flakey, reminded her of ancient torture mechanisms of Altea.

Keith went up to her and asked, "Cryopod or infirmary?" Allura though for a minute.

"Cryopod, her back looks destroyed but… take her to the infirmary first." Keith nodded and swiftly walked past the Princess. Allura followed close behind.

"What was that promise thing you guys were talking about?" Coran asked looking at Shiro sideways. Shiro glared at Coran. He put his hands up in a defensive gesture and changed the subject.

"Now you paladins need to sleep. It's been a long day for all of us!" Coran turned and sped off before he got hurt. Meanwhile, Keith carried me into the infirmary.

"What happened to her? From your guys' report this didn't happen," Allura wonder aloud.

"Shiro thinks that she's been whipped many times," said Keith carefully looking at me.

"What do you think?"

"I honestly have no idea." Keith looked at the dirty blonde, cut and bruised, in his arms. Something was different about me. Something told him I was different from Allura and Pidge as well… He couldn't tell what.

"Put her on the bed for a minute. Do you mind waiting outside the door?" Allura asked as Keith put me down on one of the medical beds.

"No, I'll wait." Allura waited for him to leave before checking my back and face. After she did that she changed my clothes into the special suit you wear in a Cryopod. When she finished Keith carried me to the Cryopods. Once there, the Altean magic healed me.


	4. Awakening

_**AN: (This is an important chapter because first impressions really do matter. From here I'm going to try and make the events as interesting as possible. Any ideas for the future will help a lot! Why am I asking for ideas? Because if I don't think of things quickly… This'll be a pretty short story and that won't work with what I have planned. And… BONUS! I would love imput from my readers and what they think or want to happen! If there's something I can do to fix an OOC please let me know. Have fun!)**_

The paladins were in the middle of a training session when Allura checked my brain activity. The scan results showed more activity occurring in my parietal and frontal lobe. My brain activity was slowly but steadily increasing.

"Paladins, the girl is waking up if any of you are interested," Allura announced through their helmets. They all stopped and looked at Shiro.

"So, are we going or not?" Keith asked.

"Heck ya we are! I want to see this hottie awake!" Lance cheered.

"Really Lance?" Pidge and Hunk said simultaneously.

"Come on let's go. The least we can do is make sure Allura doesn't bambard her with questions," replied Shiro. They left the training area and walked to the cryopods. Once arriving they found Allura checking the scans with Coran.

"She's been out for four days. Are you sure she's going to wake up today?" Pidge asked while looking at me.

"I think she will because the parts of her brain that control self-awareness and movement are waking up," replied Allura watching me with the paladins. They all watched me… Waiting for me to open my eyes.

* * *

I felt consciousness start to return. I was in some kind of pod with energy. Opening my eyes I saw whatever was in front of me disappear. Taking a step forward I stuck my hand out, bracing myself against the pod. My vision was blurred and my hearing was slowing coming back. Looking up I saw seven figures surrounding me. I faintly realized that someone was talking to me yet I couldn't tell what they were saying. Colors blurred in and out of what I saw. Taking a step forward I started to went black for a moment.

* * *

"Hello Gladiatrix. Your wounds should be healed by now. Those five are the Paladins of Voltron while the redhead and I are Altean… Can you hear me?" Allura was trying to introduce the members of Voltron. Something told them all I wasn't listening.

"Asha, your body is still trying to recuperate so please take it ea-" She stopped when I took a step forward. I swayed then fell forward. Everyone instantly jerked forward to catch me. Keith was closest and grabbed my shoulders. I was on my knees while Keith was crouched holding me.

"Are you sure she's ok?" Hunk asked cautiously.

"The cryopod opened so…" started Allura.

* * *

I was on the ground. I felt someone holding my shoulders but didn't know who or why I was kneeling on the ground. I opened my eyes a little and heard more talking. _What's happening? Where am I? Master Bradwr doesn't have this kind of technology…_ I forced myself to open my eyes. When I looked up I saw deep purple eyes looking at me through a visor. If I had been paying attention I would've noticed my own eyes.

My defensive instincts kicked in. In a flash my hand flashed out and caught this stranger in his stomach. He went flying across the room landing with thud. I used my knees to propel myself in the air enough to get my arms under me. Using my upper arm strength I shot myself into the air landing with a small skid. Spinning around I held up my fists watching. My vision was still slightly blurry but coming into focus quickly. All I could make up was that the boy I punched was wearing red.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me? Where's Jason?" My mind was confused. The people wearing green, yellow, pink, and blue pulled out their weapons. The red head put up his hands defensively while the one wearing black stood ready for anything.

"Hey! Relax, my moustache can only handle one question at a time," the redhead freaked out.

"We are the paladins of Voltron. You are in our castle spaceship. We think you know about Voltron so we brought you here. We were going to ask you if you wanted to come along but…. you were unconscious. Jason gave us permission to bring you here," the one wearing black was talking to me.

"Where's Jason? Answer me now," I growled at these strangers. They cast sidelong looks at each other while I waited.

"Jason stayed on Bradwr's ship…"

"What? Why did you leave him? How long has it been since you kidnapped me?"

"Actually, we didn't exactly kidnap you since Guard Guy gave us permission so…" the blue one shrugged.

"You've been out on our ship for four days," the girl wearing pink explained.

"We're not going to hurt you. We want to help you," the one wearing black looked at me. The red one on the floor mumbled something I couldn't understand. My decision was made up. _I'm going back for Jason. If Master Bradwr kills me… So be it._ I took a step back and ran.

"Please stop!" I heard the one in pink cry out, "Stop her before she hurts herself worse!"

I ran out the door and through the halls. _Dang it Asha! You have no idea what you're doing!_ I ran turning corners here and there. My vision was still blurred and running wasn't helping. I heard running behind me and shot a glance back. Someone was coming towards me at full speed. I tried to turn around the corner but misjudged it. My shoulder crashed into the side of the hall.

It felt dislocated as I heard the footsteps come closer. Clutching my shoulder I waited until the footsteps came to the hallway. I rushed out ramming the person with my good shoulder.

"Hey-" it was the blue one. I ran down the other hallway to get away before he could get up. My shoulder felt like it was on fire. _At least it doesn't hurt as bad as getting whipped._ I wasn't in a good mood now. The green and yellow _paladins_ , as they called themselves, ran into me but… I tried not to hurt them. I just kept running. I passed the room that I had escaped. The redhead was helping the red one to his feet. _I didn't mean to hit him that hard… He was the one holding me though. I have no regrets._

I turned down another hallway and stopped, the one wearing black was a few feet in front of me. I glared at him and he, in turn, glared back. I popped my shoulder back into place with a sickening pop. He lunged forward his right hand glowing. I caught his arm. _Mechanical arm, that sounds like one of the stories Grandpa Holt told me…_ My vision was clear enough that I could vaguely make out this leaders physical description. He stood struggling to get free from my grasp.

"I find it ironic how you said you didn't want to hurt me. Yet, I have caught you in the act of using a weapon against me. What do you say to that young fighter?" I looked at this paladin with interest. He stopped struggling and sighed.

"If you let me go we can talk like civilized people," he looked up at me. I let go of his mechanical hand and waited. "We just want to know if you know anything about Voltron. Allura knows a lot but there is still much we don't know. And, depending on what you want to do, you can either stay here on the castle or we can take you to any planet of your choice."

"I have no idea what this Voltron thing is that you keep talking about is. The only home I had was Master Bradwr's ship. According to Jason… That isn't the definition of a home to you earthlings."

"Then I guess you'll stay with us until you know where you want to go. Even if you don't know anything about Voltron." He took off his helmet revealing a white tuft of hair. _His hair matches the description in Grandpa Holt's story, why? He said it was make believe._ He stretched out his hand towards me. "Truce? No killing us no hurting you?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Truce," I almost smiled as I shook his hand. Some how the other paladins found out about the truce. The white haired girl and redhead took it upon themselves to figure out why my vision was still blurry. I told them nothing about my shoulder. The rest of the day was a blur when I try to recall it. I do remember this though. As soon as I was given a room to sleep in… I was out when my head hit the pillow.


	5. First Day Blues

_**AN: (I honestly have nothing to really say. Right now I'm going with the thoughts and spur of the moment things in my brain… and secretly hoping someone will leave a review. This chapter is literally what the title says it is… So please don't cry. :P)**_

I woke up staring at a light grey wall. _That was a weird dream… Waking up in a strange castle spaceship? Purely just my imagination._ I turned so that I was facing the opposite way. Cracking my eyes open I saw a huge plain room. _When did my room get so big?_ Then it dawned on me. I shot up in the bed. A sudden fear enveloped me as I sat there looking around. _It wasn't a dream._ I started breathing faster, fear was over taking me. A fear I hadn't felt in years… A fear from my childhood. _I'm alone. I'm truly alone. The only friend I had is still on Master Bradwr's ship._ My vision started to black on the edges, I was letting my fear overtake me. _Asha, stop! You'll just have to adjust, there's nothing you can do if that dream was true._ That helped me calm down. Slowly I got up and walked over to the door. Turning my head I checked the room these strangers had given me.

I was still slightly hyperventilating as I looked around the room. _Relax Asha, these guys want to help you. You just need to trust them. You know nothing about them though._ My knees gave out beneath me as I slid against the door. _I'm alone…_ Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. _Asha! Control yourself! You are a warrior! Warriors don't cry over petty, worthless wretches who can't overcome a simple fear._ The cool metal door against my forehead started to bother me. Slowly I stood up again. The door slid openly at the press of a button.

I started to walk down the hall when my fears attacked me again. _You are nothing Asha. No one will ever be able to accept you like Jason and the family you had. Now you have no one. Just end it now Asha…_ I stopped and leaned against the wall. _You can go home Asha. Just end it now and you can go home._ My fears weren't just taking control of me, they were becoming me. _Home… Let me go home._ That was something that couldn't happen if I wanted to find my past.

 _Stop kidding yourself girl. You're useless, unwanted. These guys only want you for your pretty face and entertainment in battle. It's time for you to go. Succumb to your fears. No one will care what happens to you, especially not Jason._ I wanted to tell myself to stop, tell myself anything to keep these fears abay. _Asha, the universe doesn't want you._ I was about to listen when I felt something seem to burn behind my left ear. _My birthmark! Someone will know about my family._ Hearing footsteps closeby I looked up. The leader was walking up to me concern on his face.

"Are you ok?" He stopped and looked at me. I looked up carefully examining this guy.

"... Yes… I'm fine," I was out of breath.

"Are you sure? You look exhausted." I gave a simple nod avoiding his eyes. "My name is Shiro. If you haven't guessed I'm the leader of Voltron. Do you want to join me?"

I looked at him surprised. I was exhausted and yet… This paladin was showing me kindness.

" Join you to do what?" I eyed him wearily.

"I want you to meet the rest of the team since you'll be staying here for a while," his small smile was genuine.

"Ok… I'll come." He lead me down the hallway and stopped at one of the doors.

"This is the training arena. You can come in here anytime you want," he said as he placed his hand on the door. It slid open with a small _hiss._ He lead the way inside. The boy I had punched the day before was fighting some kind of robot. He jumped, ducked, stabbed, and dodged the robot's attacks. I knew he had seen us even though he ignored us.

"Keith, can you stop for a minute," Shiro wasn't asking.

"Stop training session," the black haired boy said. He turned and folded his arms while holding his sword. "So, what do you need Shiro?" he glared at me with malice.

"Keith, I wanted you to be officially introduced to our guest," Shiro glared at him leaving no room for argument. Keith looked at me with a snarl.

"I think you already know my name. What's yours?" I could tell that he wasn't very happy with this forced introduction. I glared back at him and gave him _the smile_.

"I'm Asha. It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance," I snarled, smile vanishing. We glared at each other for a moment.

"Begin training level three," Keith gave one last glare and started practicing again. _I don't like this guy. If he tries to hurt me I will show no mercy whatsoever._ Shiro glanced at us and thought for a moment. He turned around and motioned for me to follow him. He lead me out the door and started walking down the hall, again.

"Keith likes to be emo a lot so don't feel like it's your fault. Once you get to know him you'll see he isn't as emo as he wants to be," Shiro glanced at me. Looking up at him I was surprised. We walked in silence for a minute. The question burned in my mind when I snuck a peek at his arm.

"Your arm… I noticed that it's mechanical," I looked at him curiously. Shiro looked down at his right arm and gave a small shudder.

"The Galra took my arm and replaced it with this. The good part is it works as a weapon and I have access to Galra computers. That's where it ends," he didn't look at me… Just kept walking. I followed deep in thought. _He was kidnapped by the Galra too. I wonder if…_ I took a glance at Shiro.

"Were you forced to be a gladiator?" Silence hung in the air, only our footsteps made a sound.

"Yes and no. My friend was supposed to fight… Not me. I attacked so that Matt wouldn't have to fight. I ended up fighting in the arena." His face looked sad as memories flooded his mind.

"Why didn't you try the Black Treaty? Rare a time when it isn't accepted," I kept my emotions hidden.

"I had no idea what the Black Treaty was. I still don't understand it." I nodded silently. Grandpa Holt was the one who explained the Black Treaty to me. Before I knew it we were in the kitchen. The redhead and guy in yellow were there.

"Guys, I want you to meet Asha," Shiro called. They instantly turned around and the yellow one smiled. I saw the big bruise on his right arm. _Ouch, that was my fault._

"Well if it isn't the little missy who has a lot of questions. And rightfully so! I am Coran. At your service Ma'am," the redhead gestured his hand and bowed towards me. _This guy is crazy._ He came back up and had a goofy smile on his.

"Hi, I'm Hunk and I'm glad you're feeling better!" the yellow one smiled at me with kindness. I looked at this friendly oaf.

"Sorry about your arm..," I said uncertainly.

"It's fine. Keith has given me more bruises than that!" he laughed and gestured towards the food dispenser. "Want to eat something? You're probably starving after almost five days without food."

I looked at the dispenser and shook my head. "Maybe later.., I don't feel up to it right now." Hunk nodded with a smile.

"I'm excited to get to know you Asha. And I'm going to make you eat something soon. It's not healthy to not eat food." A faint smile almost came to my lips. _This guy is nice, I wonder if it's all just an act._ Shiro and I left to see the other paladins. Shiro led me into the green lion's hangar were a young girl was playing with a computer.

"Hey Shiro, need something?" the girl didn't look up at us. Shiro gave her a little smile and gestured for her to pay attention.

"This is Asha. Asha, meet Pidge. She's our technical engineer," Shiro gestured towards the small girl. She looked up from her computer and looked at me. A smile erupted on her face as she walked over to me.

"What you did in the arena was awesome. I thought you were going to die! But in the end you didn't! It was spectacular. I can't wait to see what you can do beyond the arena," Pidge smiled at me and stuck out her hand. _Beyond the arena? Beyond the arena I'm useless and nothing._ I reached out and shook her hand.

"I wonder what I can do beyond the arena too," I hung my head in cold dispare.

"There's much you can do. You can't survive in a place like that if all you can do is fight." I looked at the green paladin. _She's believes in me more than I believe in myself!_ She kept smiling as she turned around back to her computer. "If you need me I'll probably be here, or eating, or training, or… Somewhere." She started doing stuff with the technology and I nodded.

"Only two more people then you will have met the entire team," Shiro looked at me assuringly. I nodded and followed him out the door. We were walking down another hallway, surprises there, and I thought of what Pidge had said. _There is nothing I can do outside of fighting. That's all I remember doing since arriving at Mater Bradwr's. That is my life… No, it_ was _my life._

"Lance is a little… He has a pretty big ego. He's funny and annoying, I just wanted to warn you before you met him," Shiro said with a straight face. He knocked on the door we had gotten too. It slid open to reveal a brown haired boy with white stuff on his face. At first he looked annoyed and then his face lit up.

"Hi I'm Lance. The most handsome guy in the universe at your beckon call," He bowed with a flourish and took my hand. I swung my other hand and slapped him. The white stuff broke and fell to the ground in flakes. Lance reared back in pain while Shiro laughed. "Ouch! Did you have to slap me?"

"If you want there's more where that came from," I glared at this boy, "Why did you need my hand?"

"Umm… It's a really old earth custom… I'll explain more another day," Lance's face went red as he shrugged nervously, "Anyway, it's a good thing we got you away from Bradwr's ship!" I stared at his coldly. He recoiled slightly and Shiro watched anxiously.

"I will return to his ship to save my friend. If Master Bradwr catches me he will show no mercy," a flame of anger ignited in my soul. The two boys looked at each other.

"Why do you always call him Master?" Lance looked at me curiously. Shiro had a face of understanding… Yet said nothing. Memories of when I was ten flashed back into my mind.

* * *

I wasn't scared. This Galra man had not earned my respect. _Why should I call him Master? What has he done to deserve that title?_

"Your name is Asha Elne. Is it not?" The Galra snarled at me. I raised my head and stared into his yellow eyes. I felt my own eyes change, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Yes, that is my name," I snarled back.

"Well then, _Asha,_ you will refer to me as Master Bradwr. If not I will have to punish you."

"Why should I call you Master? You have done nothing to win my respect."

"You will call me Master Bradwr unless you want severe consequences."

"No, I will not call you Master. You are a swine who kidnaps children and trains them for entertainment." I watched his eyes flame. Before I could react he brought his hand about and slapped me. My head jerked to the side as pain flared in my cheek and jaw. He grabbed my wrist and jerked me towards him. His face was centimeters away from mine.

"You will call me Master little girl. If you choose not to you will regret it. Does that change your mind?" I glared at him with as much malice a ten year old could muster.

"No, it will take a lot to change my mind," I said defiantly. His grip tightened on my wrist and he jerked me behind him walked down the hall. We walked into a room full of shackles on the wall.

"Master Bradwr! Wait, what are you going to do to that young 'un? Want did she do to you?" a big burly man was in there and had jumped when Bradwr burst in dragging me.

"I'm going to teach this rat some respect," he snarled at the burly man. He threw me at the wall and shackled my wrists. I heard the _sweesh_ as Bradwr pulled something out of a sheath. "I'm giving you one more chance to call me Master."

I clenched my teeth knowing what was going to happen. "No."

Pain rocketed through my back as the blade sliced through my skin. I felt the blood gush out of the cut. I stood firm holding back my tears. Another slash sent pain and blood down my back. I didn't say anything while my silver tears streamed down my eyes. I didn't count how many times he sliced my back. The pain flamed over my back. The scars reminded me of his cruelty.

It took me five more visits to the torture room for me to call him Master. Each time was worse than the one before. _He might've gotten me to call him Master… But I will never respect him._

* * *

"Just… Old habits die hard," I replied to Lance's question after a moment of hesitation. He nodded with suspicion.

"Well, thanks to you I've got to wash off the rest of my face mask. See ya soon," Lance waved as he walked back inside his room. Shiro shrugged and started walking back down the hall we just came from. I could tell that he wanted to ask me something.

"What is your question?" I asked expressionless. He was slightly startled at my words.

"You don't call Bradwr 'Master' out of habit, do you," Shiro had said it as a fact not a question. I sighed. _He's a smart leader._

"It was… A forced habit I should say," I said ending the discussion. He lead me to the control room where the girl with white hair was checking the ship's status. She turned when she heard our footsteps.

"Look who finally woke up," she looked at me with a smile. The smile looked slightly fake which set me on guard.

"Asha, this is Princess Allura. She is the only one who can control the castle," Shiro gestured towards the woman. I nodded in greeting.

"Come with me Asha, I found some clothes that you can use," Allura said as she started walking away. Regrettably I followed her. "I don't know how many of the clothes will fit you and a lot of them are in tatters. But, I found a bunch of thread and needles so you can fix it up."

Allura lead me into her room. She handed me a white bag full of thread with a few random needles. I was still a little weak so the weight surprised me and my left shoulder started hurting again. Giving a little grunt I watch Allura. She picked up a huge pile of clothing. I realized that she wasn't lying when she said some of them were in tatters while others were perfectly fine. She lead the way back to my room. Dropping the pile in the middle of the floor she looked at me with the same smile.

"Need any help?" she asked gesturing towards the clothes. I shook my head and set the bag I was holding down. "Ok, if you need anything just ask," she smiled. Turning she left the room. Once the doors slid closed I looked at the pile. _I'll do that later…_ I walked over to the window in my room. The glass was dark until I tapped on it. It instantly changed and as I looked out watching the stars rush by. I sat on the wide window sill still looking through the window. Jason was out there somewhere. _Millions of planets, over billions of people… And yet I'm alone. Alone and worthless._ I sighed full of sadness and that string of fear. Tears welled in my eyes as I thought of my only friend. Silver droplets streamed from my eyes before I could hold them in. Resting my head on the cool wall I cried. _Alone… Forever._


	6. Hunk

_**AN: (I am secretly still hoping for any suggestions or tips… But that's beyond the point. I have decided to have a special chapter with each Voltron member. Why am I doing special chapters for the Paladins? I guess you'll have to read it and see :p)**_

A loud knock of the door snapped my head forwards. _I must've dozed off._ I looked towards the sliding door wondering what I should do when it slid open. Hunk walked in with a plate steaming with food. He stopped when he saw me looking at him.

"Uh… I made some dinner… Well, for you it might be breakfast but..," Hunk stumbled over his words holding out the plate. I slowly stood up and walked over to him.

"How long was I asleep?" I looked at him taking the plate.

"Umm, in earth time it's about six thirty. I have no idea about Altean time or space time for that matter." I nodded at taking the plate. I turned and sat of the bed balancing the plate on my lap. I reached out to start eating but Hunk started talking again.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Hunk quickly gave me the utensils in his hand, "You might need these." He stood there awkwardly for a moment. I looked and the small four pronged spear with confusion. I looked up at Hunk confused.

"What is this four pronged spear you have given me?" I asked steadily.

"What? You don't know what a fork is?" he looked at me with horror. I looked down at the thing he called a fork.

"... Umm… No?" I didn't know what to say. He gaped at me with horror, eyes bulged. "How do you not know what a fork is? It is one of the most basic utensils! What did you use to eat with on Bradwr's ship?"

Hunk was frustrated and amazed, looking at me expecting an answer. I raised my hands and cocked my head. He gasped in horror.

"Don't tell me you ate like animals on that ship! Did you?" Hunk was freaking out with this information.

"If eating with my hands is animal like… Than yes," I was confused with the horror on his face.

"Two questions for you. One; do you and any idea how to use forks? And two; how big was a normal meal for you?" Hunk stared at me sternly.

"No, and normal rations were about the size of my fist," I shrugged not knowing why Hunk was freaking out. He put his hands on his head and started breathing quickly.

"I'll be right back… Stay here and do not touch your food," he rushed out of the room. Perplexed I looked at the food smelling the sweet aromas. I was tempted to take a nibble but knew better. I only waited a few minutes and Hunk came rushing in carrying a plate of his own and _utensils,_ as he called them. He sat down on the bed and sternly looked me.

"I'm going to teach you how to use a fork. If you're going to stay with us I'm not going to have you eat like an animal," he glared at me holding up the pronged tool. I glared and gave a surrendering sigh.

"What if all I was taught on that ship was to eat like an animal?" I raised my eyebrow looking at Hunk.

"I guess you have an excuse then… But that isn't going to stop me from teaching you to use a fork and other utensils correctly," he smiled goofily as he set his plate evenly on his lap. He picked up the fork and held it normally.

"Ok, so you hold the fork like so and then..," he started but stopped as I struggled to hold the instrument in my hand. With a sigh he set down his fork and gently grabbed my hand. He readjusted my hand and placed the fork in it. "There, that's how you hold a fork. Now you stab it into your food and bring it to your mouth like so."

Hunk stabbed his fork into a clump of food and brought it to his mouth. He ate it and gestured for me to try. I took the fork and tried to stab one of the clumps. It was awkward so I changed to position of my hand. I was now holding the fork in my fist brought it down on the food.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Hunk started saying as he saw me switch my hand hold on the fork. I brought the food to my mouth before he could protest further. The taste was astounding. I had never tasted something so good in all my days on Master Bradwr's ship. I couldn't help but smile gleefully at the taste. My first real smile on this castle ship was because of food. I was brought back when I looked at Hunk and saw his eye twitching.

"... Did I do something wrong?" I looked at the awkward way I was holding the fork and realized why he was annoyed.

"Hold… The… Fork… Correctly… Please..," Hunk was breathing heavily, glaring at me. I slowly switched the utensil to how Hunk had positioned it earlier. It felt weird to hold it this way so I waited watching what Hunk would do. He gave a grunt and slowly got another clump of food. I carefully followed suit. Slowly I brought the food up to my mouth and ate it. I looked at him questioningly. Hunk smiled big, eyes bright and happy.

"I have officially taught someone how to use a fork. Now, keep practicing. I don't ever want to catch you using your hands, got it?" Hunk glared at me with the last sentence. I nodded with a mouthful of food. He smiled and we ate in silence, enjoying the food. _This feels like when I first met Jason. I guess we'll soon be friends._

"That was delicious. I don't think I've had food that tasted this good," I looked at my empty plate in awe. Turing I saw Hunk was only half-way done with his plate. He held his fork almost to his mouth and had his mouth open. He gasped in amazement.

"... How in the world did you finish so quickly?" he said eyes wide.

"Well, if you didn't eat quickly then one of the cocky newbies would try to cut me. They figured that since I was eating I wouldn't be aware of them approaching... Record is 153," I gave the smallest of smiles as confusion etched his face.

"Record for what?" he asked slowly while still eating.

"Record for how many times I had to knock a newbie out," I took the pronged fork and started scraping the bottom of the plate. Hunk shrugged and kept eating. He were silent for a moment. I felt exhausted but tried not to show it. _Today has been a strange day._ Hunk finished and looked at me.

"You look really tired," he said slightly concerned.

"It's nothing. I'm ok," I replied.

"Nope, I'm leaving so you can get some rest. See you in the morning! I'm bringing breakfast!" Hunk swiped my plate and _fork_ from my hands and started for the door. "Good night Asha. Tomorrow will be exciting!"

The doors slid closed as I fell back on the bed. I didn't want to fall asleep but, my body had other plans. My eyes closed and didn't open until hours later.

* * *

The next day had started with Hunk waking me up with more food. Awkwardly I used the fork and got more rest. The same thing happened for lunch. My day had been pretty uneventful, eat, sleep, eat, and then sleep again. Nothing really interesting happened until evening time.

A knock sounded on door. I jerked up fast hearing the unexpected sound.

"Come in," I squeaked already knowing who it was. Hunk come in smiling big, chest puffed out.

"Good evening Asha! How have your naps been?" Hunk asked ruefully.

"Pretty good actually… Why are you smiling so broadly?" I asked straight forward.

"Because… I was able to get everyone to come!"

"Come to what?"

"Come to dinner! Coran and I have been working on it all afternoon! You've been invited and I figured that it would be a great way for you to get to know the others better! What do you say?"

"I'm going back to bed," I said emotionless.

"Sorry that isn't isn't an option Princess. You're coming to dinner. Come on it's almost ready!" Hunk laughed when I glared at him. He grabbed my arm and jerked me to my feet. If I wasn't still weak I would've thrown him into the wall. But, I was so I let him lead me down the hall. Hunk walked fast, excited but refrained from running. I followed as we entered the dining room. Pidge, Shiro, and Lance were already sitting down. Pidge was twiddling with a small flat device while Lance was sitting with his feet up on the armrests. Shiro smiled and nodded in greeting. That got Pidge's attention. She instantly looked at me with a huge smile.

"Asha! Wanna sit by me?" she excitedly pointed to the chair beside her. I looked at Hunk perplexed. He gave a small gesture for me to sit and then walked away to what I presumed was the kitchen. I walked over and sat next to Pidge. She smiled at me with total happiness. I was slightly weary of this young girl sitting excited next to me. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Do that shield thing that knocked the Prince's sword out of his hand. What kind of magnet or tracker beam did you use to bring that sword to? Or was the sword digital?" I raised an eyebrow at the young girl not comprehending. _Where_ is _my sword._

"The sword I chose is not digital. I don't really understand what you are talking about in the meantime," I said eyeing her.

"That silver dome that appeared around you when Heth brought down his sword in the arena. What type of technology was that?" Pidge's eyes were wide with wonder and excitement.

"... It wasn't technology," I said slowly. Pidge was dumbfounding and sat quietly, thinking. I heard a noise and looked up. Keith was coming in talking to Allura about something. I looked around the table. Lance and Shiro were conversing over who knows what. Keith and Allura were walking over to the table to sit down when Pidge looked at me again.

"How is that silver stuff not technology? I don't see what else it could be," her brow was furrowed in thought.

"Not everything can be explained by math Pidge. Some things just are there," I was still really tired but didn't want to explain fully.

"How can something just be there? The Olkari can do some things but the major things they do are aided with a technological headband! So how is it just there that powerfully?"

"Are you talking about the sword coming to me or the silver dome?"

"Both, and the silver stuff that surrounded your side for a moment after you got up."

"Well, honestly I'm still trying to figure out the sword part. But… Hmm… How can I explain this to you?" I looked at Pidge curiously, faintly noticing the conversations dying down. "You know what energy is right?"

"Ya, why wouldn't I know what that is?"

"Ok… Everything and everyone has a special type of energy because of their bloodline, right?"

"Ya… I think I see what you're trying to say."

"Do you want me to stop or continue?" the room was now dead silent.

"Nah I th-" Pidge started.

"Continue, us dumb brained what to hear the rest!" Lance said quickly before Pidge could finish. I looked around surprised. Everyone was interested… Even Keith. He was sitting back with his arms folded but was listening. Shiro was watching curiously while everyone was leaning forwards.

"Ok, I guess you all want to hear. So, everyone has a special energy inside them. Certain races can channel their energy. I am only beginning to learn how to use my magic but, it's still there. What you saw in the arena? I don't know how to do that naturally. It was something I can't explain… That probably didn't make too much sense to you but-" I stopped seeing Lance and Pidge looking at me with wide eyes. Allura was amazed but not surprised. Keith showed no emotion. Shiro nodded in understanding.

"Could you show us your magic in person?" Lance smiled gleefully. I thought about it for a second and shook my head. Seeing everyone's dismayed face I explained.

"I'm way to tired. When I get my strength back, you'll see it more than once. And, I gave you the earthling version to explain my magic," I shrugged as they nodded. Pidge opened her mouth to say something when Hunk and Coran barged in.

"Who's ready to eat!? Don't worry no moustache hairs got in the food!" Coran shouted triumphantly. Hunk followed smiling big. They quickly started handing out plates and silverware. Hunk and Coran sat in the empty seats closest to the group. Hunk sat across from me with Coran to his left.

"Lets eat!" Hunk declared happily. I reached forward with my hands and saw Hunk's stern glare. I stopped midway and reluctantly picked up the fork. Conversations started up again while everyone ate. I was about to bring a clump to my mouth when Coran looked at me.

"So, have you been napping all day?" Coran asked kindly.

"Ya, Hunk woke me up to force me to eat food. That's about it," I waited to eat knowing that once I started only one thing would stop me.

"Huh, interesting…" Coran became lost in thought.

"What's interesting?"

"I thought you would be asleep all day without any interruption even if the castle crashed!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the cryopods use your energy and the castle's energy combined. When you come out you're exhausted. The longer you're in one the more exhausted you are when you come out! You were in the pod for about four days. So, that fact that you're this awake is crazy!" I simply nodded at his outburst. I looked down at the delicious food and within seconds was a fourth done with it. I was bringing another mouthful to my lips when I felt my stomach churn. _Crap, no. I was doing so well…_ I dropped my fork. My face turned a light shade of green. I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Uh… Are you ok Asha?" Hunk asked worriedly.

"Ya, your face is literally a shade of green," Pidge looked at me with concern. I felt my stomach give a flip. I jumped up one hand over my mouth. _Urrrggg. I should've been more careful!_ I didn't say anything to the paladin's questions, I just ran as fast as I could out of the room. The walls blurred as I tried to find something I could regurgitate in. Right now the closest thing was the bathroom in my room. I barely made it in time before my food came up. After I finished I cleaned myself up. I was so weak from running and then vomiting that I had a hard time standing. I made it out of the bathroom but that's as far as I got. My legs crumpled under me as I sprawled on the floor. I tried to will myself to get up but… My consciousness left me.

* * *

"Uh, what was that all about," Keith was the first one to recover from my sudden exit.

"Allergies maybe?" Pidge suggested.

"Not used to alien food?" Coran wondered.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Hunk, you should go check on her," Shiro immediately took control of the situation.

"Why me?" Hunk asked confused.

"Because you're the only one whose gotten to know her a little bit." Hunk nodded at started towards my room. He knocked on the door and it slid open. It startled him and he poked his head inside.

"Asha? You ok?" Hunk said quietly. He came in and saw me curled up on the floor clutching my stomach. He could tell that I was asleep by my deep breathing. He walked over to the bed and ripped off the sheet. Walking back he placed the blankets on me.

When Hunk returned to the dining room they were all watching him expectantly. He sat down with a little smile and started to finish his dinner.

"So, how is she?" Lance asked slyly.

"She was asleep when I got there," Hunk continued eating while Lance had a dejected face.

"Doesn't surprise me. With how fast she was running plus that fact that she was already tired… I wouldn't be surprised if she had blacked out!" Coran laughed. The team continued eating and talking except one. Pidge sat quietly thinking to herself.


	7. Voltron

_**AN: (I am desperately trying to figure out Shiro's dialogue to please bear with me. If something doesn't make sense to you in this chapter please tell me. I will either 1) explain what's happening, 2) explain in my own way gradually throughout the fanfic or 3) wonder what to do with my life. I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**_

I woke up feeling the cold floor underneath me. Opening my eyes I saw the huge room that temporarily belonged to me. I slowly sat up and leaned against the wall. I pulled the blankets around my shoulders and groaned. My gaze drifted over to my sheetless bad. _Wait, how did these get off my bed?_ I tried to figure out how the sheets somehow got on me but gave up. I sat there for a moment catching my breath. I slowly stood up and wrapped the blankets around me. I walked over to the pile of clothes and started rummaging through it. I found a black shirt with a red stripe that started from the right shoulder and across to the bottom left side. I was about to put it on until it reminded me of Keith. I angrily threw it across the room and kept rummaging. I found dark brown pants that rested halfway down my calf, a light tan shirt, and almost knee high boots. After I braided my long dirty blonde hair I went over to the mirror.

Turning my head to the right I held the hair away from my ear. I examined my birthmark located just behind the middle of my left ear. A moon with a ribbon wrapped around it. The ribbon, or whatever it was, seemed to wrap around the moon loosely. _If nothing keeps my fears at bay, at least this will keep me alive._ Turning back to fully face the mirror I gave a small groan. Gently brushing my fingers over the line across my face I thought of Prince Hess. The cryopod had healed it enough that it didn't hurt, but not enough to get rid of it. I let go of sheets and left my room.

Walking down the hall I entered the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. I used the dispenser and got a nice big helping of green gunk. Sitting down I picked up a spoon and carefully ate a bite. I waited seeing if my stomach would react but nothing happened. Taking another bite I waited. _Good, I can eat this stuff._ I quickly finished the bowl and stood up.

I slowly made my way to the control room in search if Allura. Once entering the control room I gasped in awe at the magnificent room. Allura was looking at different things with the ship with her hands on piller things. I stopped wondering what I should do.

"Allura?" I asked. She turned and looked at me annoyed.

"What do you need?" she asked with an annoyed voice.

"I was wondering where my sword is. And I wanted it back," I glared at her as she stood there. Nodding she walked towards me.

"I put your sword with the rest of our weapons. If you see another weapon you want to use, go ahead and take it," Allura said bored. We walked down the halls in silence. The Princess stopped and motioned towards the door we had come to.

"This is where you'll find everything," she said before walking away. I didn't watch her leave, I just opened the door wanting to examine my blade. The room was like the closet I had on Bradwr's ship, small with barely enough room to walk. I looked around and saw the hilt poking out of one of the piles. I buckled it on without hesitation. I stepped out into the hall to see if anyone was passing by. Seeing no one I stepped back into the weapon room and unsheathed my sword. I smiled softly at the blade that saved my life. I ran my hand over the surface in amazement and wonder. The dark grey blade was cool to the touch and perfectly smooth. I turned it this way and that wondering who made it. I held it up closer to examine a spot by the middle of the hilt. Carefully etched into the blade was a small moon with ribbon wrapped around it.

I was tracing the mark when the ship lurched. Caught off guard and still recuperating I was flung against the wall. Sheathing my sword I got up. Seeing a long dagger I snatched it up. The scabbard and two straps, one close to the top and another a few inches below it. I quickly buckled the dagger to my right thigh when the ship lurched again. This time I didn't fall. I quickly left the weapons room and jogged down the hall. Within minutes I was in the control room while a Galra fleet attacked the castle in full force. I walked towards Allura and Coran worried.

"What's going on? How did they find me?" I asked no one in particular.

"They're not after you Asha. They're after us," Coran explained while shooting Galra fighter ships.

"Paladins! You need to form Voltron as soon as you can!" Allura shouted ignoring me. I looked her curiously then turned my attention to the battle. I saw five lions shooting blue lasers at the cruisers and fighters. Each lion had a different color. _Red, black, yellow, green, and blue. I've heard of this before._ I watched in silence as they flew at blinding speed attacking the Galra with full force. Then it happened. They flew in a special formation and combined. The red and green lions changed and attached themselves to the main body of the black lion. The blue and yellow lions changed and attached themselves to the lower part of the black lion. When they had finished it was a gigantic robot man. I gasped and took a step back. _I've heard of this before!_ My vision blacked out as I crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Allura saw me crumple to the ground and groaned. Coran heard the noise and spun around. Seeing me he took a step forward to help but stopped seeing the Princess's gaze.

"Do you want me to help her now or later Princess?" Coran asked hurriedly.

"In a minute, right now we need to stay alive," responded Allura. Coran nodded and made himself busy with firing at the Galra. Once Voltron had things under control he ran over to me. He yelped when he got close enough to examine me.

"What is it Coran?" an impatient Allura asked.

"It's… Her eyes are glowing silver," was the only thing he could say. Allura carefully looked at me and gasped. I was on the ground unconscious with my eyes wide open. There was no blue in my eyes, just silver.

* * *

I saw little hands playing with some kind of ball. When the ball was bouncing it was black, when my little hands came into contact with the ball it changed. As long as my pudgy fingers had the ball silver tendrils swirled around crazily. I heard laughter and realized it came from me. Suddenly a fuzzy figure appeared in front of me. The only thing I could distinguish was blonde hair. They crouched and smiled at me.

"Hello my little Moonbeam," a sweet voice said softly before grabbing me and swinging me around. Laughing she sat down a placed me on her lap.

"Will you go to bed if I tell you a story?" the voice crooned while tickling me.

"Es! Es, pwease," a toddler voice exclaimed. My toddler voice.

"Well then my dear. One of the past, present or future?"

"Foo-ter."

"Future? Hmm, let's see," she pretended to think then kissed my forehead. "How about one about leonias?"

"Es! Es," I gurgled.

"Well then, where to start. There! In milania to come, for beyond your lifespan tiny tot, a king will make weapon to bring peace to the universe. This weapon will have five leonias, each representing an element. One will be red, fiery and fast. Another will be blue, moving with waves this one is energetic. The yellow one shall be the earth, firm and protecting. A green one will represent the forest and curiosity. Finally, the leader of the group will be the color black. He will be space and leadership.

"These five leonias will combine to make an enormous robot. This robot will be known as the defender of the universe. Legends will unfold and stories will be told. The best part about this robot isn't the fact it has weapons. It's the fact that it will protect everyone and anyone." She had finished and looked at me with her smile.

"Wut aba me?" I asked innocently.

"Not you darling. You'll be dead before then. Your great-great-great-great-great-great grandchildren won't even see this robot," her smile faded. I shook my head in disagreement.

"Me has ream toe. Ream oof Keef, Sheeroo, Pigeon, Lounce, 'nd Hoonk," I replied barely able to understand what I said. She looked at me sternly.

"You had a dream of these five leonias?" she asked calmly. I nodded vigorously. She looked past me deep in thought.

"What is going to happen to you? I don't want to lose you. Asha… I don't want to leave you," I faintly heard the choked sob as the memory faded. Everything went black as I started to wake up.

* * *

My eyes were closed when consciousness returned to me. I was on my back and heard someone talking. After a few seconds I could tell what they were saying.

"She finally closed her eyes. Does that mean she's going to wake up soon?" it was Pidge's voice.

"I wonder if she's eaten today? That would totally explain why she passed out," this time it was Hunk.

"That doesn't explain her eyes though. Her eyes are a really pretty blue. Like mine!" exclaimed Lance. I slowly opened my eyes. Seeing dark purple my body reacted before my head. My fist caught Keith squarely in the nose making him shoot backwards. I sat ready to stand but someone grabbed my left shoulder. I looked down to see a mechanical hand holding me.

"Keith? Your nose is bleeding. Are you ok?" I heard Lance ask Keith. I heard a murderous mutter and a groan. I looked over my shoulder and saw Keith holding his nose… Covered in blood. He glared at me and I glared back. _Why is it always him? Why are his eyes the ones I wake up to?_ I turned away from him and saw Shiro and Coran looking at me steadily.

"Asha, are you ok?" asked Shiro.

"I'm fine. I don't know why I'm on the ground… But I'm fine," I replied.

"You crumpled on the floor just when Voltron formed," Coran suspiciously.

"I already told you I'm fine. I must've been light headed or something," I growled. I tried to stand up but Shiro still held my shoulder.

"Did you eat any breakfast?" Hunk asked innocently. I nodded. Pidge was examining Keith nose when she spoke up from behind me.

"Are you still weak from being in the cryopod?" she called. Keith muttered a stream of curses while trying to stop the bleeding. I didn't say anything for a moment.

"Yes… Still weak from cryopod," I said just so they would leave me alone. Shiro let go of my shoulder not believing me. I carefully stood up and popped my back.

"Be careful, Asha. If you're not you'll hurt yourself worse than you already have," Allura said putting her smile back on. I nodded in understanding and walked away. I knew they were watching me but didn't care. I walked back to the weapons room to find more knives. I found a little one and slid in into the sole of my boot. I was rummaging through another pile when I heard footsteps. My hand flew out and touched the door. It closed and sat next to the door listening. _Three people. I wonder who…_ Then I heard their voices.

"Alright, you two need to be nicer to Asha," I faintly heard Shiro's voice.

"She punched me in the gut and the nose. My nose is still slightly bleeding and a bruise is forming. Why should I be nice to her," Keith growled.

"The only reason she's here is because she might know more of Voltron," hissed Allura.

"Is that how you two think? Because her reflexes told her to attack and the knowledge she has? That isn't what Voltron stands for. Did we heal her so that she would repay us? Or did we heal her because we're Voltron? Voltron is a symbol of hope and protection. If Asha can't feel welcome with the Paladins of Voltron what will make her think Voltron can protect her?" Shiro said sternly. They stopped walking and I waited.

"You're right Shiro," Allura said meekly.

"You may be right but you can't stop my actions," growled an angry Keith. I heard Shiro sigh as the three started walking again. _I am all alone on this stupid castle ship._ I found 23 more knives and walked back to my room. I spent the rest of the day mending the clothes and sewing special sheath into my clothes.

 _ **AN: (Allura may be slightly out of character but this OOC is done for a reason. It shouldn't last long if she is an OOC.)**_


	8. Pidge

_**AN: (We are far from being finished with this fanfic. So I would just sit back and relax. Bon Appetit!)**_

It had been a few days since the Voltron incident. My strength was returning quickly but I didn't start training just yet. I had spent those days mending and making shirts and pants, walking around the halls memorizing where everything was, and eating green goo. This particular day I walked to the training arena to try some exercises. Seeing Keith I scowled. _If I go in there it'll turn into a fight._ I turned to walk away and ran into Pidge. The little girl landed on the floor with an _oof_. I stood there for a moment wondering where she came from. She looked up at me in annoyance and then smiled.

"Asha! I was just looking for you," Pidge smiled warmly.

"Why?" I asked offering my hand to help her up. She grasped it and stood up.

"I wanted to do some tests on your energy if you felt up to it," she looked like a child who had just gotten the best present. "Are you feeling well enough to channel your energy?"

"If you only need a little. And I call it magic, not energy," I could care less about experiments. Pidge nodded and grabbed my wrist. She spun and started pulling me along. The only thing that kept me from smacking her was that fact she was nice. She pulled me down the halls to her lab with her lion. She let go and ran to her computer. I walked over and peeked over her shoulder. She was typing something up and the little pad thing next to the computer started glowing.

"Alright! Place your hand on this platform and inject some en- magic into it," instructed Pidge. I did as she said and placed my hand on the glowing platform. I closed my eyes a breathed deeply so I could concentrate. A single tendril of silver appeared and went into the platform.

"And… That's all!" Pidge said excitedly. I stopped the flow and pulled my hand away. I looked over her shoulder again not knowing what to look at.

"Wow, this is amazing! This little sample of your magic have three times more power than the crystal powering the castle! How is that possible?" Pidge said pointing to one of the lines on the screen. I shrugged having only a hint of an answer. "I'm sending this to Coran. He'll probably come over to see this for himself."

Pidge pulled a little green computer like thing out of her pocket and copied the scans onto it. Then she swiped it over to what I presumed was Coran's name.

"What is that?" I asked puzzled by the little device.

"You don't know what a digital pod is?" Pidge asked incredulous. I shook my head and she gasped. She held up her little green rectangle for me to look at.

"This is a digital pod. It's kinda like an Iphone from the twenty-first century. That was a long time ago on earth so you still don't know what I'm talking about. Anyway, you can do virtually anything on it. You can send messages to anyone who has another digital pod, take pictures, scan stuff, hack into Galra computers, and more!" Pidge paused seeing that I didn't understand. She put her digital pod in her pocket and opened up a compartment under her computer. She pulled out a grey digital pod and turned it on. I watched as she typed stuff into it and then looked at her computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm coding a digital pod for you," came her reply as she focused on the screens in front of her.

"Why?"

"So that you can experiment with it to figure out how it works. And I'll be able to send you messages from across the castle or galaxy. Pretty much anywhere honestly," Pidge typed some more things into her computer and the device buzzed. She picked up the grey device and handed it to me. "I coded it so if you text anyone it'll say your name."

Pidge smiled proudly as I took the small device. I looked at curiously.

"What's a text?" I asked holding the grey device up to my face. I turned it this way and that wondering why it was so flat and skinny.

"A text is a little message you send to someone through the digital pod. Here, try sending me one," Pidge smiled and gestured towards the device in my hand. I touched the screen and it softly lit up. I had no idea what to do from here. I looked up and Pidge and saw her face fell. She pointed to a bubble symbol and I looked at it.

"You tap that," she said slightly annoyed. I pressed my finger on it as hard as I could. The screen changed to show a bunch of different names.

"You don't have to push so hard," Pidge said trying to stay calm, "Now press my name."

I did as told but this time gently pressed the screen. The screen changed again to show letters on the screen.

"Now, type something and then push the light grey button by the letters," Pidge said tapping her foot. I typed the first words that came to my mind. Pushing the light grey button as instructed I heard a buzz. Pidge's digital pod had made the noise and lit up. She held it up and smiled. "See! And that's how you text."

"Will you feel bad if I don't use this device very often?" I asked eyeing the grey thing suspiciously. It felt weird in my hand.

"Nah, as long as you have it with you often I'll be happy," Pidge shrugged with a smile. I nodded and slipped the device in my pocket.

"Thanks, I guess," I shrugged. Pidge smiled and nodded.

"You can stay here for a while if you want," she quickly said as I started towards the door. Shaking my head I left my face impassive.

"I still have a lot of clothes to fix up," I said walking out into the hall. I was pondering the small device in my pocket when I turned the corner of a hallway. I saw Keith coming towards me and scowled. His nose was still slightly red from when I punched him yet didn't care. He saw me and his hand went to the hilt of his Galran knife. My hand went to the knife on my leg as a fiery anger rose in me. _You were the one I saw first. You were the realization that the only friend I had was gone. And now you treat me like scum?_ The tension snapped as we passed each other. I heard his knife slip slightly from his sheath and stop. My own grip tightened, ready to strike. Nothing happened as the distance grew between us. _If you're asking for a fight… A fight is what you're going to get._

 _ **AN: (Ok, so on the episode right after Shiro disappears Lance has an orange phone type thing. Since I don't know what the name of it was… It's a digital pod. In the episode Lance has an orange one, in my fanfic everyone has one with their corresponding color. So the paladins have the color of their lions, Allura has pink, and Coran has orange. So, YA! Also, to make this a little interesting, I'm going to ask random questions throughout the story. They'll either be pop quiz answer, predictions for future, why something happened, or something important happened. Some of them I'll have the answer on the author's note for the next chapter while others will be in the story. Some you'll never know the answer or will have to find it yourself. Winner gets ultimate bragging rights! Why am I doing this? Because I love the idea of having reader/writer interaction! First Pop Quiz question, what color are Asha's eyes? Don't be afraid to spam the reviews!)**_


	9. Koo-Owe-Wa (Lance)

_**AN: (I refuse to answer the Pop Quiz question until at least ONE person tries to answer it. JUST ONE PERSON! I've got to give SOMEONE ultimate bragging rights!)**_

The small flame of fire still spurred but I pushed it aside. I walked briskly down the halls knowing only one thing could help me relax. I quickly opened the door to the training arena and unsheathed my sword. The blade glinted in the light as I walked to the middle.

"Training level one," I said loudly. A robot appeared in front of me and charged. I stabbed its chest and stepped away. It had only taken a few seconds to destroy it. I rested and went to the next level. This continued until I was too tired to go on. Stopping at level 5 leaned against the wall, holding the sword loosely. My breathing was deep but stable. I was tired and satisfied at the same time. I small smile crept onto my features as I traced the moon insignia on my blade. _This could help me find my past._

"Hey Jas-" I stopped. _Jason is on Bradwr's ship._ Tears threatened to fall as my grip on the handle tightened. My knuckles turned white with the pressure. Taking a death breath I tried to calm my nerves. I felt a burning about an inch under my collar bone. _No, not now. Please not now._ The burning started to get stronger. Sheathing my sword I placed my fingers against the area. _Please, not now. Not here._ In a flash the pain engulfed me. My knees crumpled against my will. I was on the floor while the pain flared inside of me. I laid there helpless as I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up knowing not the time. I sat up with a groan. Standing up I slowly left the training arena. My vision was fuzzy but I could see enough to get out. I thought I saw something red against the wall. I pushed the thought aside and continue down the hall. I came to a door and opened it. My eyes widened in surprise at what I saw. Short green plants were surrounding me. Straight ahead I saw a strange alien under a small wooden structure. I sat down on the green plants and cocked my head at the strange thing.

"What are you?" I asked. No response was uttered. I said nothing figuring that the alien couldn't understand me. I played with the short plants while trying to clear my head. _Why does this keep happening? Well will I get a rest._ Thoughts swam through my head as the door opened behind me.

"Do you like Kaltenecker?" I turned my head to see Lance walking in.

"Kal-tee-nick-er?" I asked.

"Yes, Kaltenecker. She's our cow and provider of milk."

"Co- What?"

"It's pronounced _kou_ ," Lance said irritated. He sat beside me on the green stuff.

"Koo-Owe… Wa?" I was uncertain.

"No, just _kou_ ," Lance pulled up some of the green stuff.

"Koo-Owe-Wa… Cowa?"

"I give up!" he said throwing his hands in the air. I pulled the green stuff in irritation. _Cowa? No, cow-a. No, Cowea. How in the universe do you say it?_

"So… Have you ever seen a cow before?" Lance asked curiously.

"I think I've heard of one but… I don't remember seeing one," I said emotionless. He nodded with a big grin. _He's about to say something stupid. That's the kind of grin Jason has before he says something stupid._

"Kaltenecker's eyes remind me of you," he said smiling slyly. Within seconds he had yelped in pain. A small line of blood trickled across his cheek. He put his hand on the wound in surprise.

"You're worse than Jason when it comes to dumb remarks," I muttered. My fist clenched and unclenched. Taking a deep breath I calmed myself down.

"You miss him don't you?" Lance asked quietly. I looked at him sideways not saying anything. Looking at my hands I gave a small nod.

"He was like a brother I never had," I whispered. Lance nodded and for the first time, stayed silent. We didn't say anything. Lance was trying to figure out how much blood was coming from his little cut while I played with the green plants.

"I'm sorry about your loss," he whispered. I looked up slowly and saw that he meant it. I didn't say anything. I heard the door open and turned around. The Altean redhead came striding in with a huge smile and goofy moustache.

"Asha! Want to help me with something?" Coran asked happily. I cocked my head to the side in question. Coran grabbed my upper arm and jerked me up. I kicked his shin before he could take a step back.

"What am I helping you with?" I asked as he jumped around in pain.

"Uhn, I wanted you to help me repair some of the ships turbines," he said still hopping around. I sighed and gave a small nod.

"Good luck! Coran gave be a blabbermouth sometimes," Lance laughed.

"Am not!" Coran said defensively while walking out the doors. I followed rolling my eyes.

 _ **AN:(I am having a major writer's block and so these next few chapters are probably going to be really short. I have something amazing planned for the future! It'll probably pierce your heart but… IT'S AMAZING! If you have any ideas for bonding moments with ANY of the paladins [whether I've already done a chapter for them or not] PLEASE review your ideas. I love hearing ideas and questions because they get me thinking. If you do have any questions I will gladly try to answer them, or I'll just tell you wait and see! But please, my writer's block is driving me insane! Please comment on IDEAS, QUESTIONS, and I would really like SOMEONE to answer the Pop Quiz question. Even if you have no idea… It's the effort that counts!)**_


	10. Cora, Coran, The Gorgeous Man

_**AN: (Please help me! I am calling on my readers to help me! My writer's block is destroying my mind! Please help! I need IDEAS, I need PREDICTIONS! HELP!)**_

I followed Coran down the halls. We was rambling on and on about how his Great-great-grandpa built the castle on Altea. I wasn't paying attention to him, I was deep in thought and not about to come out soon. _These attacks have become more frequent over the years._ I placed my fingers on the spot that had burned earlier. _What is the meaning of this? Why won't the pain just leave me alone? What happened to cause this? Why can't I remember my past?_ I stumbled when I realized Coran had stopped and was looking directly at me.

"Something on your mind?" he said smiling. I looked at him wearily. I tried to remember when he stopped talking when realization slapped me.

"How long have you not been talking?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"For a good three and a quarter minutes I would say," Coran said smiling like a child. He twirled his moustache between his fingers. "You were really out in space."

Coran laughed at his pun and walked into the nearest room. I followed him into a room with lots of big clear-blue disks. I ran my hand gently across the smooth surfaces. I faintly heard Coran rambling on about how these disks powered part of the castle. _These seem slightly familiar._ My mind snapped back to the present when I heard Coran say my name.

"Asha, do you want to hear Coran advice?" Coran smiled at me. I shrugged. "Never get on the wrong side of a Blubbering Wallabaloo."

I looked at him perplexed while he just smiled.

"Here's something that might make sense to you! When a Wallabaloo comes at ya you don't run or attack. What you do is stand your ground and look them in the eyes. Once you are looking into their eyes you'll see who they really are. Their eyes will tell ya if it's a killing Blubbering Wallabaloo or a kind Wallabaloo," Coran said triumphantly as he starting fixing up the turbines. I handed him tools until he said he didn't need anymore. Once he was done I got up to get some dinner.

 _ **AN: (Please guys, I'm really stumped and really really really really really really really really need your help. I've been crying in my bed because I can't think of stuff to do!)**_


	11. Shiro

_**AN:(Fine, since no one will answer the Pop Quiz you will never know. You guys brought this upon yourselves. If you have the courage to answer then I will also answer. Otherwise you will never know. Also, I am trying to get Shiro's dialogue and personality correct. If I mess up please help me so that Shiro isn't OOC. Or, any of others for that matter.)**_

I walked down the halls towards the kitchen. I passed the lounge on the way there.

"Hey Asha!" I heard Pidge's voice from the room and took a couple steps back. Looking in I saw Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk.

"Yes Pidge?" I said bored.

"Come here. I want to show you something," she replied not looking back at me.

"It's really confusing and… WAIT! Maybe you could help us!" Hunk exclaimed looking at me with a smile. I sighed and walked over to them. I dropped lightly onto the couch between Hunk and Pidge. _I guess dinner will have to wait._ I looked at the floating orange screen and recognized the Galran ship. It was see-through with each room and control center labeled.

"We're trying to figure out the best way to infiltrate this ship but the security is top notch," Hunk started while pointing to various parts of the ship.

"I could hack into some of the outer defenses but I can't get the vital inside ones," Pidge added making the inside sensors turn a bright green to show me them.

"We thought about timing the sentries and cameras but when we did that we found that it was almost impossible to get through," Shiro added watching the screen carefully. I said nothing for a moment assessing the situation.

"What goes here?" I asked and traced empty spots that ran along the top of the ship. As I looked I saw a lot them, some even going in the floor.

"Those are special electrical currents that help power the extra engines on the ship. If you get in then you'll be fried to a crisp," Pidge said bringing up the stats on it.

"What is the voltage?"I asked thinking.

"What I can see is a 15.79MV," Hunk answered. _That's nothing. I'll be fine._

"Asha, what are you thinking?" Shiro asked. I looked up at him surprised and said nothing for a moment.

"There is an opening here. This opening can get you safely into the vent-like thing holding the electricity. Once in, it'll be easy to crawl from where you entered to the control center. In the control center you can either use the electricity you gained in the current to fry the technology. Or you can plug something into the database that'll allow you to have access to all the security. It's up to you though," I explained evenly. None of them said anything for a solid five minutes.

"Asha… If we go in there we'll be fried to bits. There will be nothing left of us!" Hunk repeated perplexed.

"What do you mean you can't? It's only a little bit of an electrical charge," I shrugged.

"A little bit of an electrical charge?! What are you talking about? That much energy would kill any of us in the room!" Pidge screamed.

"Explain yourself, Asha," Shiro said curiously. I cocked my head slightly to the side and looked at the three paladins. Flashes of my past on Master Bradwr's ship appeared before my vision. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a breath.

"Because of reasons. I figured you guys could too. At least you, Shiro," I finished and looked at Shiro. I didn't look him in the eyes, just above them actually. Just enough to make it look like I was looking at his eyes. Shiro simply shook his head. Silence enveloped the room.

"Could you do it for us, Asha?" Hunk asked quietly. I turned at looked at him. _Help them… Or not? They took me away from the one person I knew… The only place I remembered. And yet… They're pretty nice. Most of them._

"Sure, if you want me too," I answered. Pidge gave a happy yelp and fist bumped Hunk.

"We've got to tell Coran so that he can get something ready for you," she said jumping up off the couch. I nodded while standing up. I walked quickly to the door on the opposite side of the lounge.

"You don't have to do this, Asha," I heard Shiro say. I nodded and walked out. I snuck into the kitchen and filled a bowl with green stuff. Sitting down I began to eat when Hunk came in. He walked over and sat across from me. I gave him a look but said nothing.

"Are you resistant to all voltage levels? Can you do this because you're an alien? Does it have something to do with that energy thing you explained to us? Is it-" Hunk stopped when I glared at him.

"Not _all_ voltage levels, just higher ones. Technically, you are an alien to me. And I don't think it has anything to do with my magic. Anything else?" I explained annoyed. I tapped my spoon against the edge of the bowl in annoyance.

"Uhn… Do you mind if I ask what those reasons are that you were talking about earlier?" he looked at me questioningly. My body stiffened and I clutched my spoon. Hunk saw the reaction and looked down at his hands. "You don't have to tell me…"

"No, I-… If you want to know… I'll tell you," I whispered as my body relaxed. We were silent for a few minutes.

"No, you didn't want to tell us in the first place. I'll live without knowing," Hunk said softly and looked up at me with a smile. I nodded and finished the green goop. Standing up I placed the bowl with the other dirty bowls. Hearing multiple footsteps coming towards the kitchen I quickly turned to Hunk.

"Just ask and I'll answer, Hunk. You are the second person who has earned the title of friend," I gave Hunk the smallest of smiles. He smiled back brightly.

"I'm glad I've earned that honor!" exclaimed a happy Hunk. I nodded and left the room just as the other Voltron members entered. Once the doors closed behind me I took a deep breath. _Asha, you need to relax. They don't want to hurt you._ I leaned against the wall for a moment. After a minute I straightened and walked forwards. I wandered down the hallway, my hand lightly dragging on the barren walls. I tilted my head to the side and sighed. A lullaby crept into my head. The only thing I remembered of my mother.

' _Nuair a bhios na gaothan stoirmeil a 'sèideadh, stiùiridh mi thu. Nuair a tha an smeòrach a 'cur teagamh air sruth, cuidichidh mi thu._ ' I quietly hummed the tune. ' _Nuair a thig bròn na h-uile ort, cumaidh mo ghàirdean tlachd dhut. Is dòcha gum bi e fada gu bràth, ach cha bhi e._ ' I sang the words softly. My voice was soft and light… At least, to me. ' _Oir is mise mise do threòraiche. A 'coiseachd ri taobh dhuit, tha mi a' cumail do làmh. Cha bhi thu nad aonar. Is dòcha gum bi mi air falbh bho shealladh, ach tha mo chridhe a 'dol còmhla ribh. Air feadh na dorcha, cha do thilg e an poll e, cha do thilg e an stoirm. Bidh mo làmh an-còmhnaidh annadsa. Bidh mo chridhe a 'leantainn_ _.'_

I didn't realize where I was until the giant, black lion loomed over me. I stopped, awestruck. Taking a few steps back I gaped at the robot. Footsteps approached me from behind. I turned my head to see who it was. Seeing Shiro I turned back to look at the lion.

"You don't have to do this for us, Asha," he said walking up beside me.

"I know. But, Hunk asked me nicely," I said shrugging. Shiro looked at me sidelong but said nothing.

"The lions interest you?" he asked.

"A little," I replied.

"How so?"

"The fact that you guys are really protective of them. And the sheer power that's inside of them. How did you find them?"

"Keith was the one who found the blue lion. The lion took us to Coran and Allura, from there we split up to find the other lions. I went with Pidge some forest planet while Hunk and Lance went to the mines of Balmera. We found Keith's lion on a Galra ship. Once we had all the lions were were able to get the black lion."

"The black lion was in the castle the whole time?"

"Yes, but we had to get the other four before I could pilot the black lion."

"Have you ever wondered why _you_ get to pilot the black lion?" I asked. Shiro said nothing for a moment.

"Sometimes," he said quietly. I nodded and stayed silent, staring at the magnificent lion.

"We should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day," I said quietly. Shiro nodded and we walked away from the lion. We walked down the hall silently. As we walked I turned my gaze to see each lion. When I saw the red one I stopped. I urged myself to move but my feet wouldn't allow me. I looked up at the lion and noticed its eyes were glowing yellow. _Wait, its eyes only glow when it's on or when someone is in it!_ I blinked and was instantly somewhere else.

I was standing on a grey planet surrounded by millions of stars. I spun around trying to figure out what I was seeing when I saw someone flicker in and out of view. I ran forwards, the stars flew away from me as I ran into them. I stopped dead in my tracks as the red lion jumped in front of me. The force of its landing sent me backwards. I threw my arms in front of my face and a silver shield of magic formed around me. When the dust cleared I saw the lion was leaning forward looking at me. My breathing was fast and shallow. The lion made no move to attack so I dropped my shield. I looked into the yellow eyes and felt mine change.

" _Asha… The time will come,"_ a voice whispered inside my head. The yellow lights brightened to a blinding hue. I closed my eyes and felt everything change. " _The time will come…"_

I still was in the hallway when I opened my eyes again. The lion's eyes weren't glowing. Shiro was just to the side of me.

"Are you ok, Asha?" he asked worried. I glanced at him and then back towards the lion.

"I'm fine, just… I'm fine," I said quickly walking back down the hall. I spent the night trying to figure out what had happened. _Why, who, what?! How do I get myself into these situations?_

 _ **AN: (MUAHAHAHAHA! Remember, if you have any predictions or questions… JUST REVIEW OR PRIVATE CHAT ME! Hope I got Shiro right! Btw: I know nothing about MVPs so… Don't hate me. And google translate is close to the words in the song... Any question about that and I'll send you the version in english!)**_


	12. Preparation

_**AN: (I hope y'all like what's happening! Hey, Readers… HEADS UP! I'm about to get to a REALLY good part! I'M SO EXCITED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU! Hope you like this chapter!)**_

I couldn't sleep that night. My thoughts were of the upcoming mission and what I had seen concerning the red lion. I got up and changed early in the morning. Creeping out into the hall I snuck into the training room. I stretched and unsheathed my blade. I traced the carved moon and smiled. _Someday I will know the meaning of this._ I started another training session, whipping through the easy beginner levels. At level 6 I had to concentrate on what I was doing.

The robot lunged at me. I swayed my silver sword from side to side, waiting for the last moment. When the robot came within a few feet of me I lunged forwards. Dropping to my knees I slid past the robot. Once I was barely past, I swung my sword around and placed my left foot on the ground to stop my movement. I was too slow. Inches within slicing the robot, its arm came around and smashed against my left shoulder. I flew in the air and landed in with a loud thud. The robot rushed towards me with blinding speed. My instincts took over before my brain. I dropped the sword and thrust my right hand forwards. I felt my eyes change and my magic flow through my veins. The feeling was exalting as I watched silver tendrils burst from my hand. They swirled in a direct line to the robot's chest. The tendrils cut threw robot as if it wasn't there. It exploded as the silvery magic dissipated. I felt the rush and excitement leave as I stopped using my magic.

"End training session," I called before another robot could appear. Taking deep breaths I smiled at my accomplishment. _I need to work on that more often._ I heard the sliding doors close and instantly looked over to the entrance. The smile was gone as I waited for someone to appear… No one did. I stood up and tenderly rubbed my shoulder. I winced as I felt the flaring pain sear through my entire shoulder and down my arm. My fingers tingled as the wounded nerves made themselves known. _You really need to fix that, Asha._

I massaged my shoulder and walked out of the training arena. I was met by an overly happy Coran. I jumped back a little with surprise. He just gave me a huge goofy grin.

"Asha! I've got some stuff for you!" Coran explained happily. He grabbed my left upper arm and dragged me down the hall. I clenched my teeth as pain stabbed my shoulder. He dragged me down the hall into a big room full with different technological devices scattered everywhere. "Now, if you're gonna be part of the team… We have to get you equipped!"

"I think I'm good. I've got enough stuff that I don't need any extras," I said nonchalantly.

"How are you supposed to contact the team? How are we going to be able to track your progress? If you go on more missions than we'll _need_ to talk with you during the mission!" Coran exclaimed impatiently.

"Ok, relax," I said quickly before it could get worse. Coran nodded and then started smiling again.

"Come then! I will equip you with only the necessities!" he said walking over to one of the tables. I followed and stood behind him with my arms folded. He grabbed a handful of things and spun around to face me.

"This is like a bayard. The only difference is it doesn't have _every_ weapon out there. Here's a jetpack for reasons, another bayard in case you lose the first one, hookshot, bangly-dee-whoop, trispear, etc," Coran began naming various electronic devices.

"I'm not going to use most of that," I said looking at the big bundle in his arms. His face fell as I glared at him.

"Fine, but you'll need a couple things for sure. This is probably one of the most important thing I can give you. A communicator, for obvious reasons," Coran said while handing me a little device. I raised my eyebrow at looked back up at the man with a weird moustache.

"And, how does this work?" I asked bouncing it lightly in my hand. Coran stared at me annoyed and went on explaining.

"You put it in the ear of your choice and then you can hear us. Once in your ear, it'll do something that'll allow it to stay in your ear. Also, there is a microphone built into the earpiece which'll allow us to hear you."

"Test it now or later?"

"Later. I've still got to give you some more gadgets! Now, you'll want a bayard, and what else? Wait, you'll need a helmet for being in space."

"Coran, I'm not going to use the bayard." Coran was rummaging through a bunch of helmets when I said that. He spun around and almost tripped over a stray helmet.

"What do you mean you aren't going to use the bayard?" he asked incredulous.

"I mean exactly what I mean. I'm not using a bayard."

"Why? It's extremely convenient and easy to control."

"Coran, no. Nothing you say will change my mind." Coran looked at me with sad puppy eyes. I raised my eyebrow and glared. He gave in and sighed.

"Will you at least have it on you? Just to give an old man a piece of mind," Coran looked at me pleadingly. I said nothing as he looked at me. His eyes were trying to probe mine but I looked away before he saw. "Please, you don't have to use it. Just have it with you!"

"Fine… I will wear it. I'm not using it though," I glared at him as he smiled.

"Point for Coran!" he exclaimed twirling his moustache. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly took the bayard. The two sides were curved inward with a handgrip in the middle that went horizontal to the curved parts. The bottom half had white wrapped around it in neat rectangles while the top had dark purple with white outlining it. I sighed and clipped it to my scabbard. "Now for your helmet!"

Coran rummaged through a different piling muttering to himself about sizes. _I wonder what level I can get on today. I need to start practicing my magic more. Maybe I'll do it at night so that no one sees._ Coran stood up holding a small golden band that hand buttons on the side. He turned and smiled mischievously at me. My frown deepened at the little trinket. _Why do I have to wear something fancy? Can I just go suffocate in the middle of space instead of wear that?_

"Here's something pretty for a lady of your stature," Coran said beaming. He held out the golden band while I glared at him. I took the thing from his hands and grumbled as I put it on. It rested perfectly on my head and my glare became more menacing. Coran visibly flinched when he noticed my look. "Now you press that button to activate the helmet."

I reached up and gently pressed the button. A clear visor materialized in a bubble like form around my head. I could see computer calculations in the visor as well Coran. He was smiling while stroking his moustache.

"So, what do you think?" he asked casually.

"I think you're lucky to not have a knife between your ribs," I said as I touched the smooth visor. Coran's face fell as he walked over to me.

"That is probably the only button you'll have to push unless I tell you otherwise. Just before the mission we'll test out the communicator. Then, your good to go," he gave an elaborate bow. I ignored him and pressed the button to make the visor disappear. Taking off the band I carefully hooked it to my purple bayard.

"Is there anything else you need?" I asked the red haired Altean.

"Not at the moment. I'll find ya if I do!" I gave a slight nod and started out the door. "Wait, Asha."

I turned at the sound of Coran's voice. "Yes?" I asked.

"You'll do great out there. I believe your first mission will be a success," he said smiling. I nodded and left. In the hall I unsheathed the knife on my leg and twirled it between my fingers. Thoughts swirled and jumped in time with my knife. My eyes were glued on the blade as my legs took me forwards. _Asha, you've never been on a mission before. You've never done anything like this before. Wait, I could die. I could die and never find my family. I could die without seeing Jason's face one more time. No, I can't die. I've got one person to protect before I pass to the next._

"Hi, Asha!" a cheerful voice called. With a small jolt I realized I was in the kitchen and Hunk was baking something. "I'm trying a new recipe. Wanna see?"

"Sure," I said quietly walking over to were Hunk was standing. I watched as he mixed and poured goopy stuff onto a flat pan. He stuck them into what he called an 'oven' and then turned to face me.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately after sitting down. My eyes widened at the sudden statement. "You're not acting normal. Is something wrong?"

"No," I started until seeing his kind gaze, "Maybe." He said nothing as he waited for me to talk. "How would you know if there was something wrong with me? I barely even know you!"

"You seem more distant than a couple days ago. Something on your mind? Wait, don't tell me. It's the mission, isn't it," Hunk said smiling kindly. I gave a small nod. "It's nothing to worry about. You'll do fine. I was terrified my first mission. Yet, I survived. You just need to relax."

The oven beeped and he spun around to grab the cookies. I watched with interest as he pulled them out and a sweet aroma filled the kitchen. My mouth watered slightly as I saw the 'cookies' on the pan. Hunk had a big smile as he held out the tray.

"Want one?" he asked.

"Yep!" I replied taking one. I instantly regretted the decision as the heat burned my fingers. I gasped and started juggling the cookie while Hunk freaked out about not warning me.

"Sorry! I should've warned you! Arg!" Hunk put the pan down put his mittened hands on his head.

"It's fine, I should've known better," I said while juggling the cookie. The door opened and Lance came in.

"Hmm, I thought I smelt Hunk's cooking," he said while walking quickly over to us. He grabbed a cookie and eat it within a couple bites. I tentatively nibbled the cookie to see if it was still hot and if I could eat it. My eyes widened at the magnificent taste. I finished the cookie quickly and reached forwards to grab more.

"Wow, these cookies are amazing! It's been forever since I've had something decent!" I exclaimed between mouthfuls of the delicious delicacy.

"You should taste the chocolate chip cookies he makes back on Earth," Lance said smiling at my enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you like them, Asha!" Hunk said cheerfully.

"Wait, you have more food like this on Earth?" my voice was muffled by the cookies.

"Heck ya! The food there is amazing! You're just tasting some of Hunk's famous dishes!"

"You should make more Earth food, Hunk," I said finishing the last of the cookies. The doors opened and Coran burst in.

"Asha! I need to get you a suit and test out your communicator!" Coran hollered across the room, briskly walking towards me.

"See ya later, Asha," Hunk said smiling.

"Good luck with Coran!" Lance said laughing. I groaned as Coran's bright smile appeared in my eyesight.

"Let's get this over with," I snarled.

"Great," Coran said leading me away. I followed him into the control room. _These halls still confuse me. Why is it so huge?_ "All right. We're going to start with your earpiece," he spun around facing me. "Put the earpiece in your ear and then I'll connect you to the castle and paladins."

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked frowning.

"Nope!"

"So, I'm trusting you apparently," I muttered as I pulled the earpiece out of my pocket. I placed it in my ear and felt it grow big enough to say in my ear but not block out sound. Coran touched a button on a screen nearby and a clear wall surrounded me. He opened his mouth to speak but I didn't hear anything. He smiled and started doing stuff on a computer. I heard a small beep from the ear piece.

"Hello? Testing… Testing. Can you hear me, Asha?" Coran's voice cackled through the connection.

"Yes, you're voice is fuzzy though," I replied.

"Ok… A tic," Coran's voice fuzzed out. I heard some strange back noise and then it stopped. "How's that?" Coran's voice rang clearly through the earpiece.

"Better," I affirmed. Coran nodded and the wall around me disappeared. I pulled the earpiece out and placed it in my pocket.

"Now, a suit for you," Coran smiled.

"A what? No, I don't need one," I tried to explain.

"Yes, you do. Come!" Coran gestured for me to follow him. I growled under my breath as I followed. "We don't have extra Paladin armor, so… We'll see what's there!" We went back into the room that had all the electronic stuff. Coran opened a big closet that was full of armor like stuff. He pulled out a few of various colors. "Now, pick a color and then try it on!" Coran thrust the stuff towards me. I took the armor stuff and growled at him.

"So, where am I supposed to try them on?" I snarled.

"In your room. I'll be waiting outside to see how it fits. It has to fit a certain way or else you will die easier. Do you know how to lock your door?" Coran asked.

"No…" I replied.

"Well, since you are the one residing in that room, you just say _lock door_. The computer will automatically record your voice for future notice," Coran explained. I nodded and started walking back to my room. Coran started rambling on and on about how each suit had a different way to function. I entered my room and through the suits on the ground.

"Lock door," I said loudly.

"Door locked, voice recorded for authorization," A computer voice responded. I shrugged and started going through the suits. A bright blue one looked like it would fit me, it was too small. I tried on the next one that looked like it would work, it was too big. I tried three more on but none of them fit right. Finally, I found one that seemed to work better. I pulled it on and looked in the mirror. It was black with the armor part built into it. The chestplate, shoulder pads, and cuffs for legs and arms, were black with silver engravings. The suit itself had silver thread in beautiful designs. As I turned I noticed that the silver parts didn't sparkle or attract light.

"Unlock," I whispered. The doors quickly opened to reveal a bored Coran.

"You're alive," Coran said smiling. I looked me up and down and then had me turn around. I felt ridiculous but said nothing. "I wish there was more armor but… It'll work. The fact that you fit in that armor is interesting."

"What do you mean?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"That's Isadorian armor. I haven't met someone who could wear it in ages. King Alfor has had this for years… And now…" Coran trailed off. I waited for him to go on, seeing that he wasn't I turned and grabbed my scabbard.

"What is an Isadorian?" I asked. I was hooking my bayard and headband thingy to the side when Coran answered.

"No one really knows. It's been years since Alteans contacted them, much less now." I nodded at his words not wanting to say anything. I could see the pain of losing Altea in his eyes.

"Let's go get ready for the mission," I whispered. He nodded and we walked back to the control room.

 _ **AN: (Sorry it took so long to publish. With Summer coming up I will be really slow at updating. Once fall gets back in we'll be zooming along again!)**_


	13. Mistakes

_**AN: (Sorry for the long wait. No guarantees I'll be faster until the fall… Maybe. We'll see how life works. I promise that I'm not abandoning this Fanfic. I love it and hope you love it, too! Please don't hate me for slow updates. If there's anything I can fix please comment. I'm willing to use google translate for anyone of you that are reading from a different country. It may not be perfect but it's better than nothing! Luv y'all!)**_

When we entered the control room, we were greeted by the rest of the team.

"Asha, you ready for this?" Lance asked brightly.

"I think I am…" I started to say.

"Don't mess this up," Keith growled from across the room. I glared at him. I felt my eyes lock onto his and quickly looked away. _They can not know yet._

"Keith! Be nice," Shiro said sternly. Keith grumbled something from across the room. Hunk walked over to me with an encouraging smile.

"You'll do great!" he exclaimed patting my back encouragingly.

"Ok, everyone. Asha, you will climb into this air vent via Pidge. I'll send the map to your visor. Once inside the control room you'll override the computer base with the electrical charge you acquire from the tunnel. Once that's done, the rest of you will go in and do what we've already discussed. Any questions?"

"Ya, why does she have to come?" Keith growled pointing at me. Three voices spoke at once.

"Keith, just shu-" Lance started shouting.

"Why don't yo-" Pidge screamed.

"Don't list-" Hunk tried.

"Enough," Shiro almost yelled. His hard gaze swept over all of us. "Asha has volunteered to help. She didn't have to, she doesn't even have to be with us. If anything, we should be thanking her," Shiro's tone ended all arguments.

"Besides, I could beat you all up in a heartbeat," I growled. No one said anything for a solid ten tics.

"Pidge, you and Asha should leave now. The sooner we're done the better," Allura said turning her back on me. I nodded and turned to follow Pidge. We walked through the halls instead of take the fancy zipline thing. At least… That's what Pidge called it.

"Hey, don't listen to him. He's just jealous," Pidge said smiling.

"Jealous about what?" I asked. Our footsteps echoed in the hallway.

"Jealous about… He's… I don't know," Pidge relented.

"Exactly. Making assumptions before you know. Don't worry, everyone does it," I said. We got into the green lion and Pidge started her up. I put the communicator in my ear and the visor thing on my head. I pressed the button as the visor appeared. "So, what was the point of the mission?"

"To get information from the computer about where the Galra are going to strike next," Pidge replied.

"Won't frying the computer make it so that you can't read the information?" I asked.

"Nah, it should only just mess it up for a minute," Pidge shrugged. I nodded in thought. _But, how? That much voltage would fry the insides…_ My thoughts were interrupted by Coran's voice.

"Asha, we're at the destination," the Redhead's voice said.

"Be careful, Asha," Lance said.

"Good luck!" Hunk said cheerfully.

"You got this," Shiro said. I said nothing as I unsheathed my sword and stood in the 'belly' of the green lion.

"Opening the hatch," Pidge's voice said.

"Alright, ready," I replied. The hatch opened and I dropped out onto the ship. I floated a little but I had enough force to take me to the surface of the ship. As I approached I held my sword ready. Just before I reached it I stabbed the silver blade down into the hardshell that the ship was made of. I pulled myself closer and looked around.

"Twenty paces to your left. Then just cut open the panel and you should be fine!" Coran exclaimed.

"Affirmative," I mumbled. I pulled my sword out and gently pushed away. I saw the faint outline of the panel and stabbed my sword into that. I pulled it back out and then stabbed it in and out around the panel. When it was close to being completely cut out I sheathed my blade. I grabbed the edge and ripped it off. The energy erupted from the vent and struck my left shoulder. I gasped in pain and placed my hand on top of it. I felt the fabric begin the grow back together and condense. I started to freak out but the pressure from the suit actually soothed my aching shoulder.

"Asha! Are you ok?" I heard Hunk's voice.

"Focus on the mission," I heard Allura's voice.

"How can she focus on the mission if she's hurt!?" Lance's voice exclaimed.

"I'm fine," I growled. I grabbed the edge of the gaping hole that had purple energy flowing through it. I pulled myself into the vault and felt gravity increase once I was a few feet in. It hurt being slammed onto my shoulder… Again.

"... Asha… Turn… And… Right… You… Me?" Coran's voice was cutting out.

"Coran, you're cutting out. I'll find my way to the control center," I whispered not knowing if someone could here me outside of the vent.

"... What… Hear… You," His voice cut out. I didn't say anything more. I crawled through the vents as fast as I dared. The energy zapped me and, a couple times, gnashing my shoulder more. _What kind of stupid energy is this? This isn't what Pidge described electricity to be like._ I came to the part of the vents that seemed like the right area on the map. I unsheathed my sword again and cut out a hole in the bottom of the vent. I caught the vent part before it fell and placed it to the side. I dropped down lightly in my gladiatrix stance. I was in a purple hallway that reminded me of Master Bradwr's ship. I shook my head as memories flooded in. _Not now, focus._ I quietly walked down the hall, listening for guards to turn down the hallway.

"Coran? You there?" I whispered.

"The control room is three doors to your left. It seems you misjudged where to get out," Coran responded.

"Great, now the Galra know we're here," I heard Keith grumble.

"Ok, just fry the outside of the door too?" I asked.

"Affirmative," Coran agreed.

"What the quiznack is that?" Lance asked.

"Uh, Asha?" Hunk's voice sounded a little worried.

"What?" I asked irritated. I barely touched the pad on when sparks flew from it. The door didn't open and the pad was shooting out purple sparks. "Uh…" I started to say.

"Quiznack! Asha, is there any way you can get in there?" Allura screamed over the communicator.

"Ya, I should be able to get in," I said walking over to the door. I brought my fist back and punched the doors where there met together.

"What are you doing?!" Lance's worried voice came on. Ignoring him I swung again.

"I'm getting in," I grunted in reply. Enough of the door was dented in that I could get a grip. I thrust my hands into the door and started to pry it open. _This might be more than I can handle._ I groaned with the strain as the door slowly opened. My muscles started to ache with the excursion. Sweat beaded my brow and my arms started shaking. I was about to give up when I realized them at they were wide enough for me to easily get through. I was gasping for breath as I walked into the control room. A burning shock on my side reminded me I wasn't alone. Within seconds the two galra guards where piled in the corner… Unmoving. The fabric resewed itself over the holes from the blasters. "I'm in," I announced.

"Ok, now touch the control unit," Allura replied.

"Try not to destroy it," Pidge added. I placed my hand on the control panel and everything turned off. Spark flew everywhere, including on me. I felt some of them land in my fresh wounds and reeled in pain. The lights were out for a few minutes. When they came back on I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Unsheathing my sword I stood by the entrance ready to strike. I nearly cut off Keith's head as the paladins barreled into the room.

"Hey! Watch it," he growled menacingly.

"Well, if you had given me a warning you would be fine," I growled back. Pidge hurried over to the computer and gasped. I turned around to see what was the matter. My eyes widened at sight. The computer had sparks flying from it and a dark black spot where I had placed my hand.

"That doesn't look good," Lance said pointing.

"You think?" Pidge said sarcastically. "Well, we can't do nothing with it. If I try to do anything I'll get electrocuted! Besides that, I'm pretty sure the circuits are fired."

"Is there anything else we could do?" Hunk asked.

"Nope, not on this ship," Coran and Allura's voices said in unison.

"Nice going, Asha," Keith grumbled heatedly.

"Can it, Hothead," I grumbled back.

"Give me a good reason to," he muttered. In half a second I pulled a knife out of my sleeve and flashed it in front of his face.

"Is that good enough?" I growled. His bayard appeared in front of me.

"Don't tempt me," he glowered. I sheathed my blade with annoyance.

"I say the same," I answered while trying to pay attention to Pidge.

"Well, there's nothing we can do. This mission was a failure. Let's get out of here bef-" Pidge was cut off as Galran guards came storming through the small opening, shooting their guns.

"You were going to say 'Before patrols show up.' Weren't you," Lance growled while activating his bayard.

"No, I was going to say 'Before the Galra show up'." Pidge yelled while using her shield to deflect a blast. All the paladins seemed to work as one unit. I could still feel a charge within me so I stood back and helped the best I could there. As I deflected and slashed with my blade I watched them work together. They moved in a way to protect themselves and each other. They looked like a machine. Many parts working together in seeming harmony. It astounded me that their friendship could be so strong that working as a team came easy to them. A painful stinging in my upper right arm brought me back to the present. I jerked back into reality and struck down the Galra soldier with my blade. More blasts from the guns tore against my flesh as more wounds opened up. My muscles tightened as I slashed left and right to attempt to fight if I could. There was a big difference in fighting against guns vs hand to hand combat. Guns hurt a lot worse. My head whipped around when I heard Hunk give a painful yelp.

"Hunk!" I heard Lance's voice before he too screamed in pain. I watched as electricity ran through their bodies shocking then beyond what was normal. A stinging in my thigh shot me forward to help them. _No! Stupid me! What have I done?_ I was just about to reach them when a red broadsword cut me off.

"Don't you dare touch them. You did this to them and we don't want it to get worse. Stay away from them," Keith's angered voice rang in my ears with annoying clarity.

"You can't tell me what to do," I shot back.

"I can force you if you wish." I stopped arguing when another blast cut across my neck. Spinning around I went full out. Any Galra soldier I saw was cut down within an instant. When the room was clear I looked over at Hunk and Lance, writhing on the ground with pain.

"Asha, Keith, guard the door while we figure out what to do," Shiro commanded. I nodded and quickly went over. Keith followed irritated. I tightened my grip on my sword and grunted as I felt some of the pain make itself known.

"Coran, can we pick them up?" I heard Shiro ask.

"We need to get them out as soon as we can," Pige agreed. If Coran or Allura were replying to them, I'd never know. In the corner of my eye I saw Keith's angry face. My lips hardened into a straight frown.

"At least they're not dead," I growled.

"No, but they're close!" Keith exploded. I felt my adrenaline spike again and my free hand formed a fist.

"Well, if you had let me get to them I could've safely gotten them to a different part of the room so that nothing else would happen!" I snapped back. Keith huffed and turned his attention back to the hall.

"Or else you would've killed them in cold blood," he growled.

"Cold blood! What do you mean cold blood?"

"I saw the way you were fighting. You were fighting to kill. You're just a killing machine."

"It's not my fau-"

"Asha! Keith! Quit bickering and keep watch," Shiro said forcefully. I shut my mouth and glowered. I felt blood trickling down various parts of my body but ignored it. Only a couple more patrols made it towards us. Keith wouldn't let me get any of them. That only raised my anger levels higher.

"Asha, can you still feel the voltage?" I heard Shiro ask behind me. I focused for a minute but didn't feel much.

"No, I think I'm good," I replied.

"Good, come carry Hunk. I'll carry Lance. Keith, Pidge, watch out back until we get to the Green lion," Shiro explained. I quickly went over to Hunk and easily picked him up. It was surprising because of his weight yet… It wasn't. I carefully hauled him over my shoulder and walked with the rest of the group. This did nothing to lessen the guilt and anger the trembled and stormed inside me. We went to the green lion only to hear Allura's voice ring in my communicator.

"Paladins! We're under attack! Hurry to your lions!" Keith shot me glare. I looked away, my lips were pursed in a line. _Look what you've done dumbo. You'll be lucky if neither of them are dead. And now the paladins can't form Voltron! You really messed this up, Asha. The supposed champion of all…_ Bringer of Death. I drew in a quick breath at the thought of that name. I never understood why they called me that. I only killed one person the entire time I was on Master Bradwr's ship. And that was a mistake I would never make again.

 _ **AN: (I apologize for OOC. If there's an OOC that I can fix, pppllleeeaaassseee tell me. THANKS A MILLION!)**_


End file.
